Sky e Melody: Uma História de Amor
by FireKai
Summary: Sky e Melody são as personagens principais. Uma tarde de chuva acaba por os juntar e juntos vão viver uma divertida e turbulenta história de amor. Contam também com a irmã do Sky, que se apaixona facilmente e com outras personagens divertidas.
1. Sky e Melody

**Esta história relata a história de um romance atribulado. A história foi escrita por mim, pela Mione11, pela Camy Hiwatari e a Aki Hiwatari. A história foi sendo escrita aos poucos e cada um deu as suas ideias. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

**Sky e Melody: Uma História de Amor**

**Capítulo 1: Sky e Melody**

Eram onze da manhã. Numa casa pintada de branco, um rapaz olhava pela janela, enquanto a chuva caía lá fora. O nome do rapaz era Sky Wallace. O Sky olhava atentamente para uma rapariga que passava nesse momento na rua.

O Sky era alto, tinha dezassete anos, cabelos azuis-escuros, curtos e olhos castanhos. A rapariga que ia a passar na rua, tinha cabelos castanhos, que lhe caíam pelas costas e tinha também olhos verdes e brilhantes.

O Sky continuou a olhar para a rapariga. As roupas molhadas da rapariga tinham chamado a atenção do rapaz, mas não era só isso, pois o que mais lhe tinha chamado a atenção é que, ela tinha acabado de levar com um jarro de água na cabeça, que uma senhora tinha deixado cair, sem querer, e a rapariga percebeu que o Sky estava a observá-la e foi falar com ele.

A rapariga, de nome Melody Barklight bateu à janela e o rapaz abriu-a. Os dois olharam um para o outro. Ele sorriu, ela nem por isso.

**Melody:** Porque é que estavas a olhar para mim? **– perguntou ela e não parecia muito feliz.**

**Sky:** Por nada em especial, estava apenas a olhar... **– disse o Sky, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Melody:** Hum… ok. **– disse a Melody, olhando para o Sky, um pouco desconfiada.**

**Sky:** Queres entrar?

**Melody:** Não sei, eu mal te conheço... **– disse a Melody.**

**Sky:** Não importa, tu estás toda molhada e se não te secares, vais ficar doente. **– disse o Sky, ao olhar para a roupa da Melody, que já estava quase transparente por causa da água.**

**Melody: **Ei! Para onde é que estás a olhar? **– perguntou a Melody, zangada.**

**Sky: **P-para lado nenhum! **– apressou-se o Sky a dizer, antes que a Melody pensasse que ele era um tarado.**

O Sky abriu a porta da sua casa e a Melody entrou. O Sky pediu-lhe para esperar um pouco e caminhou até ao fundo do corredor, entrando num quarto. A Melody tremeu de frio. Momentos depois, o Sky apareceu com algumas roupas. Roupas femininas.

**Melody:** De quem são essas roupas?

**Sky:** Ah, são da minha irmã mais velha. Olha, vai até à casa de banho e troca de roupa, ok? É na segunda porta à direita.

**Melody:** Ok

A Melody entrou na casa de banho e, depois de alguns minutos, saiu de lá, seca e vestida com as roupas que o Sky lhe tinha dado.

**Sky:** Essa roupa ficou-te muito bem. **– disse ele, sorrindo carinhosamente.**

**Melody:** Obrigada – **disse ela, ficando corada.**

**Sky:** Se quiseres, podes esperar aqui até que a chuva passe.

**Melody:** Hum… tudo bem, obrigada.

O Sky mostrou à Melody onde ficava a sala e ambos se sentaram em sofás.

**Sky:** Não precisas de ficar assim tão tímida.

**Melody: **É que… eu sou assim e não me sinto bem em estar aqui a dar-te trabalho.

O Sky achou graça ao jeito dela. Ficaram em silêncio durante uns minutos até que o Sky decidiu quebrar o silêncio de uma vez por todas.

**Sky:** Queres jogar a alguma coisa?

**Melody:** Pode ser...

**Sky:** Então espera um pouco que eu vou buscar os jogos de tabuleiro que tenho.

O Sky saiu da sala. Passados alguns segundos, a Melody ouviu a porta da rua ser aberta e uma voz disse:

**Voz:** Maninho, cheguei!

Era a irmã mais velha do Sky, a Ruby. A Ruby tinha vinte anos, cabelo ruivo pelos ombros e olhos azuis-escuros. Quando a Ruby entrou na sala, deparou-se com a Melody e as duas entreolharam-se.

**Ruby:** Quem és tu? **– perguntou ela, surpreendida por ver ali a Melody.**

**Melody:** O meu nome é Melody e eu...

Nesse momento, o Sky entrou na sala, trazendo consigo alguns jogos de tabuleiro.

**Sky:** Ruby! Que bom que chegaste. Já estava a ficar preocupado!

**Ruby:** Estava a passear, mas começou a chover e eu resolvi voltar para casa. Mas eu não sabia que tu estavas com a tua namorada.

**Sky:** Ela não é minha namorada... **– disse ele, muito corado, lançando um olhar à Melody.**

**Melody:** Ele não é meu namorado ò.ó – **disse ela, zangada.**

**Ruby: **Calma, calma, estava a brincar u.ú

**Sky:** Bem, esqueçam lá o equívoco. Mana queres jogar? - **perguntou ele, mostrando os jogos de tabuleiro que tinha trazido.**

**Ruby:** Pode ser, mas depois ok? Agora vou comer, estou com uma fome! - **e saiu da sala dirigindo-se à cozinha.**

**Sky:** Ai, é verdade, não te ofereci nada para comeres! – **disse ele, um pouco atrapalhado.**

**Melody:** Não faz mal. Bom... nós nem nos apresentámos.

**Sky: **Tens razão. Eu sou o Sky Wallace.

**Melody:** O meu nome é Melody Barklight.

**Sky:** Ok, feitas as apresentações, vamos comer agora? **– perguntou ele, sorrindo.**

**Melody:** Não tenho fome. É que estou de dieta.

**Sky:** Tu estás de dieta para emagreceres? Mas tu já és tão magrinha, pareces um pau de vassoura!

**Melody:** Ò-Ó

A Melody olhou para ele furiosa e cruzou os braços.

**Sky:** Desculpa, não te queria ofender, mas é uma estupidez estares de dieta sendo tão magra.

**Melody:** Olha, eu percebo o teu lado mas nós acabámos de nos conhecer e eu não admito que te metas na minha vida! – **disse ela, chateada.**

**Sky:** Ok, ok. Desculpa.

**Melody:** Não, eu é que peço desculpas. É que eu às vezes enervo-me. Afinal estou em tua casa e tu foste tão simpático comigo…

**Sky:** Não te incomodes com isso. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Posso ao menos oferecer-te alguma coisa para beber?

**Melody:** Ah, isso eu aceito. Obrigada. :)

**Sky:** O que é que queres beber?

**Melody:** Sumo de laranja com Coca-Cola!

**Sky:** OO'"

O Sky ficou de boca aberta a olhar para a Melody.

**Melody:** O que foi? Nunca experimentaste?

**Sky:** Nunca. O-O

**Melody:** Então vais experimentar hoje )

**Sky:** Está bem, vou buscar as bebidas para nós... **– disse ele, saindo da sala e indo até à cozinha.**

Quando chegou à cozinha, a Ruby, que ainda estava lá, lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

**Ruby:** Como é que conheceste aquela rapariga, maninho? É alguma colega tua? Nunca a tinha visto.

**Sky:** Bem... eu estava à janela, a pensar, quando a vi, toda molhada na rua. Além de estar a chover, tinha levado com um jarro de água. Ela veio ter comigo porque eu estava a olhar para ela e eu disse-lhe para entrar.

**Ruby:** Isso é muito romântico **- disse a Ruby, com um sorriso**. – Apesar de ser arriscado, pois não deves convidar qualquer pessoa para entrar na nossa casa… mas adiante, há uma coisa que queria esclarecer. Quem é que disse que ela podia usar as minhas roupas?

**Sky:** Hã... bem, ela estava molhada e obviamente que não ia vestir a minha roupa. **– disse o Sky, tentando explicar-se. – **Bem… agora vou regressar à sala. A Melody está à espera das bebidas.

**Ruby: **Ah, então é esse o nome dela. Gosto do nome… **- disse a Ruby e viu que o Sky já estava a sair da cozinha. – **Mas olha que não me esqueci das minhas roupas!

**De regresso à sala...**

**Sky:** Aqui tens o teu sumo de laranja com Coca-Cola.

**Melody:** Obrigada. Fizeste para ti também?

**Sky:** Sim, mas estou um bocado de pé atrás quanto a bebê-lo.** – disse ele, olhando para o seu sumo.**

**Melody:** Deixa-te disso! Prova, vais adorar. - **disse ela, começando a beber a bebida.**

**Sky:** Ok. **- e com algum receio começou a beber. Fez uma cara de agrado.** - Hum, é óptimo!

**Melody:** Eu disse. )

**Sky:** E com muita razão!

**Melody:** Sky? **– disse ela, meio receosa.**

**Sky:** Sim?

**Melody:** A tua irmã não gostou lá muito de mim pois não?

**Sky:** Não é isso, ela só não gosta muito que mexam nas coisas dela, mas a culpa é minha, quem pegou as roupas dela fui eu porque...bom, eu não podia deixar-te naquele estado!

**Melody:** ...

**Sky:** E também não te ia emprestar roupas minhas, não é?

**Melody:** É...

**Sky:** A bebida é muito boa mesmo. **– disse ele, bebendo o resto do sumo.**

**Melody:** XDDDD

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos.

**Melody:** Bom, eu não quero ter problemas com a tua irmã. Acho que já parou de chover, por isso vou-me embora. E é melhor eu tirar estas roupas, porque a tua irmã não vai gostar que eu as leve, não é?

**Sky:** Oh, acho que ela compreende e...

Mas o Sky calou-se abruptamente. A Melody começou a tirar a camisola. O Sky ficou super corado e desviou o olhar. Nesse momento a Ruby entrou na sala e viu aquela cena.

**Ruby:** Mas o que se passa aqui? Porque é que te estás a despir à frente do meu irmão? - perguntou ela, zangada.

**Melody:** Huh? Mas há algum problema? –** perguntou ela, voltando a vestir, apressadamente, a camisola.**

**Ruby:** Claro que há!

**Sky:** o\\\o

**Melody**: õ.o Eu não vejo problema nenhum! Dispo-me sempre à frente dos meus irmãos!

**Ruby:** Melody, querida, chega aqui. - **disse ela, puxando-a para um canto da sala** - É que não te podes despir assim à frente de qualquer rapaz.

**Melody:** Bom, eu sei… mas… quer dizer…

**Ruby:** Bom, espero que tenhas percebido. Não te deves despir, sem mais nem menos, à frente de qualquer rapaz, mesmo que ele seja lindo de morrer ou super meigo.

**Melody:** Estou a perceber…

A Melody olhou para o Sky e viu que ele estava a olhar para ela, com um sorriso estranho.

**Sky:** Uau.

**Melody:** Porque estás a olhar assim para mim? O.O

**Sky:** Não é por nada :)

**Melody:** Entendi o que é que tu querias dizer sobre não me despir à frente dos rapazes.

**Ruby:** u.u Eu avisei. **– disse ela. - **Olha Melody, leva essas roupas contigo, ok? É que já chega de ver o meu irmão com cara de parvo.

**Melody:** Ok, então eu vou-me embora. Adeus aos dois. Obrigada por tudo. Eu depois volto, para devolver as roupas.

A Melody foi-se embora. A Ruby ficou a olhar para o seu irmão, que ainda estava com cara de parvo.

**Ruby:** O que é que eu faço para que ele volte ao normal? **– perguntou ela, sem saber o que fazer.**

Enquanto isso, a Melody tinha finalmente chegado a casa. Ela vivia numa casa de tamanho médio, que não ficava muito longe da casa dos irmãos Wallace. A mãe da Melody, Anna e os dois irmãos da Melody estavam à espera dela.

**Anna:** Melody, onde estiveste?! **– perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Melody:** Mãe eu posso explicar...

**Anna:** Então começa ¬¬

**Melody:** Bem...

A Melody explicou à sua mãe e aos seus dois irmãos tudo o que tinha acontecido.

**Anna:** E TU IAS TIRAR A ROUPA À FRENTE DO RAPAZ? Ò.Ó **– perguntou ela, surpreendida e zangada.**

**Melody:** Sim. Mas qual era o problema? oô

**Anna:** QUAL É O PROBLEMA? NÃO QUERO QUE A MINHA FILHA FIQUE COM FAMA DE PUTA! Ò.Ó

**Melody:** Mãe, estás a chamar-me de puta?! - **gritou a Melody, zangada.**

**Anna:** É a fama com que vais ficar!

Os dois irmãos da Melody estavam a ver que a situação ia piorar. Luke era o irmão mais velho. Tinha cabelo preto e olhos castanhos. Tinha vinte anos. A Melody era a filha do meio e depois vinha o Josh, o filho mais novo, que tinha cabelo castanho e olhos verdes. Ele tinha dezasseis anos.

**Luke:** Tenham lá calma. Assim vocês vão acabar por se zangar de vez.

**Josh: **Sim. Mãe, Melody, tenham calma.

**Melody:** Nem pensar. Se a minha mãe não me respeita, então, vou-me embora de casa!

A Melody correu até ao seu quarto, pegou numa mala e começou a pôr as suas coisas lá dentro. Os seus irmãos tentaram convencer a Melody a ficar, mas não conseguiram.

**Anna:** Se saíres desta casa hoje, nunca mais voltas!

**Melody:** Ai sim? Então até nunca!

A Melody pegou nas suas coisas e foi-se embora. Uma hora mais tarde, a campainha da casa do Sky tocou. Quando ele foi abrir, a Melody estava do outro lado da porta.

**Melody:** Olá Sky... bem, eu saí de casa. Será que posso ficar aqui hoje?

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da fic. Podem já passar para o segundo capítulo e ver o que vai acontecer a seguir.**


	2. Tom e Sarah

**Capítulo 2: Tom e Sarah**

**Sky:** Entra e diz-me o que aconteceu...

A Melody entrou na casa e explicou o que se tinha passado. O Sky e a Ruby ouviram com atenção.

**Ruby:** Bem, que situação... eu bem disse que a parte de tirar a roupa não era boa ideia.

**Sky:** Que situação embaraçosa. **– disse o Sky.**

**Melody:** Sim... mas e então, posso ficar aqui com vocês?

**Ruby:** Sim, mas só por uns dias.

**Sky:** Ruby, a Melody vai dormir no teu quarto contigo, não é?

**Ruby:** Claro, não achas mano...ou tu queres que ela durma contigo? ¬¬

O Sky ficou super corado.

**Ruby:** Foi o que eu pensei u.u

**Melody:** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. **– disse ela, abraçando o Sky e a Ruby.**

Quando se foram deitar, a Ruby e a Melody começaram a conversar.

**Ruby:** Bem, a vida é cheia de surpresas. Ainda hoje, não nos conhecíamos e agora estás cá em casa.

**Melody:** Pois, devo estar a incomodar...

**Ruby:** Não, nada disso. - **apressou-se a Ruby a dizer.** - Mas parece que o destino fez com que tu viesses aqui parar.

**Melody:** Sim, talvez...

**Ruby:** Melody, tens namorado?

**Melody:** Não, senão, tinha-lhe pedido ajuda a ele. **– respondeu a Melody.**

**Ruby:** Claro... - **disse a Ruby, pensativa.** - Sabes, acho que o meu irmão gostou de ti.

**Melody:** Eu também gostei dele. Ele é simpático.

**Ruby:** Sim. Mas acho que ele gosta de ti de uma maneira diferente. Diz-me lá Melody, tu não sentes, nem um bocadinho de atracção pelo meu irmão?

**Melody:** Bem...eu gostei dele...ele é diferente dos outros rapazes que eu conheço...

**Ruby:** Diferente como? ¬-¬

**Melody:** Bem… ele é fofo, meigo… gentil…

**Ruby:** É, a nossa mãe criou-o muito bem, não achas? XD

**Melody:** Sim, acho...

**Ruby:** Mas se tu sentes algo por ele não deverias arriscar e ver o que acontece?

**Melody:** Ei, eu só o conheço há umas horas. Não achas que é apressar demasiado as coisas?

**Ruby:** Vá lá, ele gosta de ti...

**Melody:** Ele disse-te isso?

**Ruby:** Nem é preciso. Está escrito na cara dele ¬¬...vai lá. Eu vou dormir. Se quiseres ir ver o Sky, ele está na sala, a ver televisão.

**Melody:** Ruby, mas... onde é que estão os vossos pais?

**Ruby:** Ah, eles estão em viagem, por causa do trabalho do meu pai. - **disse a Ruby.** - Amanhã eu respondo a tudo o que quiseres, mas agora tenho mesmo de dormir...

Passados uns segundos, a Ruby estava já a dormir como uma pedra. A Melody mexeu-se, inquieta. Deveria ir ter com o Sky à sala?

Depois de uns segundos a pensar, ela levantou-se. Tinha vestido um pijama cor-de-rosa. Calçou uns chinelos que a Ruby lhe tinha emprestado e saiu do quarto.

Quando chegou à sala, viu que o Sky estava sentado no sofá, a ver televisão. Lentamente, a Melody entrou na sala...

**Melody:** O que é que estás a ver?

**Sky:** Ah, olá Melody, não te vi entrar. – **disse ele, um pouco envergonhado.**

**Melody:** É que eu não conseguia dormir. Será que eu posso ficar aqui contigo?

**Sky:** Claro que sim!

Então ela sentou-se num sofá, mas os dois ficaram num silêncio constrangedor até que... o Sky decidiu falar.

**Sky:** Melody, posso desabafar contigo?

**Melody:** C-claro.

**Sky:** Prometes que não dizes a ninguém?

**Melody:** Sim, prometo. - **disse a Melody, que já estava a ficar curiosa.**

**Sky:** Bom... na verdade eu queria pedir-te uns conselhos, mas não quero que a minha irmã saiba. - **disse o Sky, atrapalhado.** - É que... eu estou apaixonado pela rapariga que vive na casa aqui ao lado. O que é que achas que eu devo fazer para a conquistar?

Nesse momento, a Melody baixou os olhos, triste.

A Melody ficou alguns segundos sem responder, só a olhar para o vazio da sala...

**Sky:** E então, podes ajudar-me?

**Melody:** B-bem… não sei. Tenta falar com ela. **– disse a Melody, levantando-se e saindo apressadamente da sala.**

O Sky ficou sem entender o porquê daquela reacção da Melody. Eles conheciam-se há apenas algumas horas... não era possível que ela sentisse alguma atracção por ele… ou era?

Naquela noite, os dois não conseguiram dormir... até que amanheceu... todos já estavam acordados.

**Ruby:** Porque é que estão com essas caras? o.o

**Melody:** Não é nada, Ruby. Agora tenho de sair.

A Melody foi-se embora, deixando o Sky e a Ruby sozinhos.

**Ruby:** Sky. O que é que se passou ontem?

**Sky:** N-nada.

**Ruby:** Sky, conta-me tudo. Já! **– gritou a Ruby.**

Lentamente, o Sky contou tudo à Ruby.

**Ruby:** Oh, és mesmo burro! Eu pensei que gostasses da Melody. Ela gosta de ti e agora deve ter ficado muito triste.

**Sky:** Oh... eu não sabia...

Enquanto isso, a Melody estava a passear no parque, até que um rapaz chocou contra ela e os dois caíram no chão. O rapaz aparentava ter a mesma idade da Melody, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.

**Rapaz:** Oh, peço imenso desculpa. Eu sou muito desastrado. O meu nome é Tom Avalon. Qual é o teu?

**Melody:** O meu nome é Melody Barklight. - **respondeu ela e sentiu-se corar.**

**Tom:** Prazer em conhecer-te... É sempre bom conhecer alguém tão encantadora como tu. Posso tratar-te por tu, não posso?

A Melody sentiu que estava a ficar cada vez mais vermelha devido ao Tom e ele era o rapaz mais bonito que ela alguma vez tinha visto...

**Melody:** Claro que sim. Desculpa-me mas tenho de me ir embora... - **e ela saiu dali a correr...**

O Tom ficou a olhar para ela... A rapariga mais linda que ele alguma vez tinha visto, e ela estava a fugir-lhe... Ao aperceber-se disso, Tom resolveu ir a correr atrás dela!

Após ter corrido durante algum tempo, o Tom finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la.

**Tom:** Espera! Porque estás a fugir de mim? Eu não te faço mal.

**Melody:** Huh? Não é isso... - **disse ela, desviando o olhar.**

**Tom:** Então é o quê?

**Melody:** Bem, na verdade não sei... acho que senti necessidade de sair dali...

**Tom:** Entendo... olha, não queres ir ali comigo ao café para bebermos alguma coisa?

Ela ia recusar, mas pensou no que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e disse:

**Melody:** Está bem.

**Enquanto isso, na casa do Sky...**

**Sky:** Estou a começar a ficar preocupado...acho que vou atrás dela!

E saiu antes que a Ruby pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

O Sky estava à procura a Melody, mas não a conseguia encontrar em lado nenhum...até que a vê no café, com um rapaz que ele não conhecia.

Ele ficou alguns minutos a olhar para a Melody e para o Tom, para ver o que acontecia até que… a Melody olhou para fora do café e viu o Sky a olhar para ela. No momento seguinte, o Sky saiu dali a correr.

**Melody:** Desculpa Tom, mas tenho de ir!

A Melody saiu rapidamente do bar. Pegando numa nota, o Tom deixou-a em cima do balcão e correu atrás da Melody. Foi uma maratona. O Sky correu até sua casa, seguido pela Melody, que era seguida pelo Tom.

O Sky entrou na sua casa usando a sua chave e acabou por não fechar a porta. A Melody entrou pela porta não fechada e depois fechou a porta. Por fim, o Tom bateu à porta. Como ninguém ia abrir, a Ruby foi abrir.

**Ruby:** Sim? Oh... **- disse ela, corando imenso ao olhar para o Tom. Tinha sido amor à primeira vista. -** Então, o que queres?

**Tom:** Eu vim atrás da Melody.

**Ruby:** MELODY UM RAPAZ QUER VER-TE! – **gritou ela, a plenos pulmões.**

**Melody:** NÃO QUERO VER NINGUÉM! – **gritou a Melody.**

**Ruby:** Bom, ouviste o que ela disse u.u

Entretanto, a Melody tinha entrado no quarto do Sky.

**Melody:** Porque é que tu fugiste? – **perguntou ela, quase sem respirar.**

**Sky:** Eu... eu lembrei-me de uma coisa importante que tive para fazer, foi isso.

**Melody:** Ah sim? E posso saber que coisa é essa?

**Sky:** Hum... pois... eu... eu tive que vir a casa perguntar à minha irmã se queria que eu lhe comprasse alguma coisa, já que estava na rua.

**Melody:** Ah pois - **disse ela, sem acreditar numa única palavra** - E o telemóvel não servia?

**Sky:** Esqueci-me dele em casa. **– mentiu o Sky.**

**Melody:** Está bem, não te chateio mais...

**Enquanto isso...**

**Ruby:** Não queres entrar?

**Tom:** Bem, para que é que eu vou entrar se a Melody não quer ver-me?

**Ruby:** Ah, mas deves estar cansado de ter vindo até aqui. Entra que eu ofereço-te uma bebida. - **disse ela, empurrando o Tom para dentro de casa. **

**No quarto do Sky... **

**Melody:** Bom, vou-me embora.

**Sky:** Espera! Pronto, eu confesso, eu saí dali a correr porque tu me viste a olhar para ti e para o outro rapaz.

**Melody:** Estou a ver...

**Sky:** Melody, vamos esclarecer as coisas. É verdade que gostas de mim?

**Melody:** O quê? Bem eu... – **a Melody foi apanhada de surpresa com aquela pergunta e ficou sem saber o que responder.**

**Sky:** Tu...?

**Melody:** Eu acho que... não sei, ainda estou muito confusa, mas a verdade é que cada vez que estou contigo sinto algo diferente... **- respondeu corada, sem fitar o rapaz.**

**Sky:** Desculpa...

**Melody:** õ.o

**Sky:** Desculpa se te magoei ao falar da minha paixão pela minha vizinha.

**Melody:** Não tem problema, já estou acostumada… acontece sempre isso…

**Sky:** Como assim, Melody?

**Melody:** Eu gosto sempre do rapaz errado, que tem namorada ou gosta de outra pessoa, mas deixa estar...

O Sky ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer...

**Melody:** Bem eu vou voltar para a sala...

"O que devo fazer agora?..." - **pensava o Sky...**

O Sky seguiu a Melody até a porta da sala e quando ela ia entrar...

**Sky:** Espera!

**Melody:** O que foi?

**Sky:** É que eu... preciso de te perguntar. Quem era aquele rapaz com quem estavas a falar?

**Melody:** Ah, bem, nós chocamos um contra o outro no parque e ele convidou-me para tomar uma bebida, só isso.

Na cozinha, a Ruby e o Tom estavam a tomar uma bebida.

**Tom:** Bem, acho que me vou embora... **- disse o Tom, tentando escapar-se.**

**Ruby:** Ei! Espera lá! Não te podes ir já embora.

**Tom:** Pois, mas estou com pressa e...

Nesse momento, a Ruby atirou-se para cima do Tom e beijou-o. O Sky e a Melody entraram na cozinha nesse momento.

**Sky:** Ruby, o que se passa aqui?!

**Ruby:** Eu...eu...

Ela não conseguia responder e o Tom também não conseguia falar nada e estava branco como um lençol...

Todos ficaram em silêncio até que a Melody disse que os quatro precisavam de ter uma conversa séria...

Todos foram para sala... lá, sentaram-se e entreolharam-se... o Tom olhava para a Melody, a Melody olhava para o Sky, o Sky olhava para a Ruby e a Ruby olhava para o Tom.

Ninguém parecia querer ser o primeiro a falar, até que alguém bateu à porta.

Estavam todos tão constrangidos que correram os quatro para a porta. Quando a abriram, Sarah, a vizinha por quem o Sky estava apaixonado, sorriu-lhes do outro lado.

Sarah possuía cabelos ruivos, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis-claros. Trazia roupas vistosas e uma mini-saia.

**Sarah:** Olá, eu vinha pedir emprestado um pacote de leite e...

A Sarah olhou para o Tom e ficou com corações nos olhos.

**Sarah (pensando):** Que lindo!

Por seu lado, o Tom também ficou impressionado com a beleza da Sarah.

**Tom:** Olá beleza, que tal irmos dar uma volta?

Sem esperar resposta, o Tom agarrou na mão da Sarah e levou-a dali.

**Ruby, Melody e Sky:** ¬¬X

**Ruby:** Oh, ele foi-se embora!

**Melody:** Afinal em vez de estar interessado em mim, interessou-se por aquela. Aliás, quem era aquela?

**Sky:** Era a Sarah... a vizinha...

Subitamente, destroçado por a Sarah gostar do Tom e não dele, o Sky correu para o seu quarto. A Ruby também estava destroçada por o Tom não gostar dela e a Melody estava destroçada por o Sky não gostar dela.

**Ruby:** Melody... vai ter com o Sky. Tentem resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas. - **disse ela, fechando a porta e dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, para ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco.**

**Melody:** Pobre Sky e pobre Ruby também… aliás… coitados de todos nós…

**E assim termina o capítulo. No final, ficámos com a Melody, o Sky e a Ruby, todos destroçados por não terem a atenção das pessoas que amam. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	3. Ruby e Luke

**Capítulo 3: Ruby e Luke**

**No quarto do Sky:**

O silêncio tomava conta do local, o Sky estava deitado de barriga para baixo na sua cama. A Melody tinha ido até ao quarto e agora estava encostada na porta, só a olhar para ele.

**Sky:** Devia ser assim? **– perguntou subitamente o Sky, quebrando o silêncio.**

**Melody:** Assim como?

**Sky:** Assim, de tudo dar errado!** – gritou ele, nervoso.**

**Melody:** É assim a vida, não é?

**Sky:** É...

**Melody:** Mas… mesmo que agora as coisas corram mal, de certeza que no futuro irão melhorar. E tudo volta a ficar bem.

A Melody fechou a porta, caminhou até à cama e sentou-se.

**Melody:** Sky, reage.

**Sky:** É mais fácil dizer do que fazer...

Nesse momento, uma enorme aranha caiu do tecto. Por um momento, os dois ficaram a olhar, depois os dois deram um grito, saltaram da cama e abraçaram-se, cheios de medo.

**Sky:** Detesto aranhas!

**Melody:** Também eu!

De repente, eles aperceberam-se que estavam abraçados e soltaram-se. Saíram do quarto a correr e foram chamar a Ruby, que matou a aranha.

A Melody foi para a sala ver televisão, o Sky foi para a cozinha, pensando no que tinha acontecido e a Ruby voltou para o seu quarto.

**Ruby (pensando):** Porque é que eu nunca tenho sorte no amor? E o Sky também não... deve ser um mal de família...

Na cozinha, o Sky estava a fazer o jantar, pois já era de noite. A comida cheirava bem e o aroma tinha-se espalhado por toda a casa.

**Sky:** MELODY O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? – **gritou ele, a plenos pulmões.**

A Melody, da sala, gritou:

**Melody:** NADA PORQUÊ?

O Sky voltou a gritar:

**Sky:** PRECISO DE TI AQUI NA COZINHA!

A Melody saiu da sala, em direcção à cozinha. Enquanto isso, a Ruby, no seu quarto, pensava.

**Ruby (pensando): **Bolas, o amor deles é um amor barulhento…

**De volta à Melody…**

**Melody:** Sim?!

**Sky:** Podes picar-me os temperos, por favor?

**Melody:** Claro. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

Lá ficaram os dois na cozinha sozinhos, mas o silêncio tomava conta do lugar...

A Ruby veio à porta e ficou a olhar para os dois, a fazer o jantar.

**Ruby (pensando):** Ficam muito bem juntos. Espero que ele reaja e tome a iniciativa. Eles fazem um par maravilhoso.

O Sky aproximou-se da Melody e ia começar a falar, quando a campainha da porta tocou. A Ruby foi abrir. O Sky e a Melody espreitaram da cozinha, para verem quem era.

Quando a Ruby abriu a porta, uma mulher estava do outro lado e não parecia nada satisfeita. Era a Anna, mãe da Melody.

**Anna: **Eu sou a mãe da Melody. Sei que ela está aqui e quero que ela volte para casa. **– disse a Anna, zangada.**

Sem esperar, a mãe da Melody empurrou a Ruby e entrou em casa. Avistou logo a Melody.

**Anna:** Melody, vens já comigo para casa!

**Melody:** Nem penses! Tu chamaste-me puta!

**Anna:** E tu queres ficar aqui porquê? Porque andas metida com esse rapaz? **- perguntou ela, apontando para o Sky. **

**Melody:** E seu eu tiver alguma coisa com ele, achas que és tu que me vais impedir?

**Anna:** Claro! Eu sou tua mãe! E tu ainda não és maior de idade. Tens de me respeitar e fazer o que te mando. **– disse ela, zangada.**

**Melody:** Estou farta de ti, mãe!

**Anna:** Foi esse rapaz que te fez a cabeça?

O Sky ia preparou-se para falar, mas a Melody interrompeu-o.

**Melody:** Não, o Sky não fez nada. Mas eu gosto dele e vou ficar aqui!

**Sky:** Isso mesmo ela não vai sair daqui!

Com aquelas palavras a Melody sentiu o seu coração bater muito mais forte. O Sky estava a defendê-la.

**Anna:** Estou a ver que vou ter de te levar para casa à força.

A mãe da Melody caminhou em direcção à Melody e agarrou um dos braços.

**Anna:** Vamos já para casa!

Subitamente, a Ruby agarrou o braço da Anna e afastou-a da Melody.

**Ruby:** Você não pode obrigar a Melody a voltar para casa!

**Anna:** Posso e vou! **– gritou a Anna, furiosa.**

A Anna levantou a mão e deu um estalo à Ruby. A Ruby, furiosa, atirou-se para cima da Anna. As duas começaram a lutar, rebolando pelo chão. O Sky puxou a Melody para fora do caminho.

**Melody:** Oh não, a tua irmã vai magoar-se! **– disse ela, preocupada. **

**Sky:** Nem por isso. Ela é forte. Já teve karaté.

Nesse momento, a Ruby deu uma dentada numa das pernas da mãe da Melody.

**Melody e Sky:** U-U Isso deve ter doido.

Um minuto depois, a Anna tinha sido vencida. Levantou-se a muito custo.

**Anna:** Depois de todos os sacrifícios que fiz por ti e pelos teus irmãos, tu queres ficar aqui. Pois bem, fica aqui para sempre. Afinal, nem és minha filha!

**Melody:** O quê?

**Anna:** Sim, deixaram-te à minha porta e eu criei-te, mas tu és uma ingrata! Agora fica aqui. Nunca mais te quero ver. **– disse a Anna, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

E sem dizer mais nada, a Anna saiu daquela casa. O Sky e a Ruby olharam para a Melody.

**Melody:** O quê? Eu não...sou filha dela? - **disse a Melody, chocada, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Sky:** Vá, não fiques assim... **– disse o Sky, tentando acalmá-la.**

**Melody:** Não te preocupes, eu estou bem… n-nem me importo de não ser filha dela. **– disse a Melody, tentando parecer forte.**

**Sky:** Não tentes disfarçar, eu sei que não estás bem.

**Melody:** Mas é claro que estou! Olha, quem não me parece estar bem é a tua irmã. - **disse ela, vendo a Ruby sentar-se no sofá com dificuldade.**

**Sky:** Ruby, tu estás bem?

**Ruby:** Sim. E não é a mim que tu tens que dar atenção agora!

Então o Sky olhou para a Melody e ficou extremamente vermelho.

**Melody:** Deixa-te disso, eu estou bem!

**Sky:** Melody, o que é que nós podemos fazer para te ajudar?

**Melody:** Não sejas parvo Sky. Vocês já me estão a ajudar bastante. **– disse ela, abraçando o Sky.**

O Sky voltou a corar, por causa do abraço, mas abraçou-a de volta.

**Sky (pensado):** Será? Eu estou apaixonado pela Melody?

Passou-se o dia rapidamente. No dia seguinte, a Melody já parecia mais animada.

**Melody:** Bom, eu decidi que não vou chorar mais.

**Ruby:** E quanto aos teus pais verdadeiros?

**Melody:** Não quero saber deles. Se eles me abandonaram, então não merecem que eu perca tempo a pensar neles.

A campainha da porta tocou e o Sky foi abrir. Pouco depois, chegou à sala, acompanhado por dois rapazes. Eram o Luke e o Josh, os irmãos da Melody.

**Sky:** Melody, eles estão aqui para te ver.

**Melody:** Oh! Não posso acreditar. Luke! Josh! Vocês vieram ver-me!

A Melody abraçou os dois e sorriu-lhes.

**Luke:** Melody, viemos falar contigo.

**Josh:** Porque sabemos que a mãe te disse que eras adoptada.

A Melody acenou afirmativamente. Atrás dela, a Ruby tinha o coração aos pulos. Amor à primeira vista, pela segunda vez em alguns dias. Desta vez, a Ruby tinha ficado impressionada com o Luke.

**Ruby (pensando):** Uau, ele é lindo. E ainda por cima, é irmão da Melody...

**Melody:** Então, o que é que queriam falar comigo?

**Luke:** Bem, é que na verdade eu também sou adoptado.

**Melody:** O quê? **– perguntou a Melody, surpreendida.**

**Josh:** Sim, é verdade. A mãe tinha poucas hipóteses de ter filhos e por isso os pais adoptaram o Luke. Depois, mais tarde, tu apareceste à porta deles e eles trataram de te adoptar também.

**Melody:** Então e tu Josh?

**Josh:** Eu sou filho biológico dos pais.

**Luke:** Depois de nos ter adoptado, a mãe fez um tratamento e finalmente conseguiu engravidar. E assim, nasceu o Josh. **– explicou o Luke.**

**Melody:** Entendo... mas então isso quer dizer que nós não somos irmãos… nenhum de nós tem nada a ver com os outros.

**Luke:** Sim, é isso.

**Josh:** Vocês podem não ser meus irmãos de sangue, mas no meu coração é como se fossem.

Os três irmãos abraçaram-se.

**Ruby:** Oh, que queridos. Querem beber alguma coisa?

Eles aceitaram e a Ruby foi buscar bebidas para todos. Os irmãos da Melody jantaram lá em casa e a Ruby não tirou os olhos do Luke.

Depois deles irem embora, a Ruby e a Melody foram deitar-se. Já deitada na sua cama, a Ruby decidiu fazer algumas perguntas à Melody.

**Ruby:** Melody, o teu irmão, o Luke, por acaso, ele é comprometido? Ou fuma? Ou bebe? Ou é um ladrão? Ou é gay? Ou quer ser padre?

**Melody:** Não, ele não é nada disso.

**Ruby:** Ah, ok. - **disse a Ruby, aliviada e depois pensou:** Quer dizer que tenho uma hipótese de o conquistar.

**Melody:** Ruby?

**Ruby:** Sim?

**Melody:** Achas que a minha mãe, a falsa, digo eu, não é boa pessoa?

**Ruby:** Eu não a conheço bem e, a primeira impressão que tive dela não foi nada boa, mas ela adoptou duas crianças, logo, não pode ser assim tão má, não achas?

**Melody:** Sim... talvez tenhas razão... talvez deva ir falar com a minha mãe...

A noite passou depressa. No dia seguinte, a Melody tinha decidido ir falar com a sua mãe.

**Ruby:** Tens a certeza que não queres que o Sky vá contigo?

**Sky:** Ei! Porquê eu?

**Ruby:** Porque eu não posso! Esqueceste-te que tenho de ir ao supermercado fazer compras? ¬¬

**Sky:** Ah pois é. Então Melody, queres que vá contigo? **– ofereceu-se o Sky, mas na realidade estava com um pouco de medo da mãe da Melody.**

**Melody:** Não, não é necessário.

**Ruby:** Tens mesmo a certeza?

**Melody:** Sim, não se preocupem.

E lá foi a Melody. Chegando ao local da sua antiga casa, tocou à campainha e o seu irmão mais velho, o Luke, veio abrir.

**Luke:** Melody, o que estás a fazer aqui? **– perguntou ele, surpreendido.**

**Melody:** Eu preciso de falar com a mãe. Ela está?

**Luke:** Sim, está na sala, mas...

O Luke não terminou a frase pois a Melody entrou logo em casa, entrou na sala e fechou a porta. O Josh foi ter com o Luke.

**Josh:** O que se passa?

**Luke:** A Melody apareceu aqui e enfiou-se na sala, a falar com a mãe.

**Josh:** Uh, isto vai dar barraca...

Na sala, a Melody estava a falar com a Anna.

**Anna: **Sim, é verdade. Adoptei-te a ti e ao Luke.

**Melody: **Porquê?

**Anna: **Porque queria ter filhos e era muito difícil isso acontecer. **– respondeu a Anna. **

**Melody: **Mãe, se querias assim tanto ter filhos, porque é que me insultaste daquela maneira, no outro dia?

**Anna: **Eu… peço desculpa Melody. Mas tu és muito ingénua em certas coisas. Não sabes como é a mente de um rapaz. **– disse a Anna. – **De qualquer maneira, isso não justifica a minha atitude. Perdoa-me Melody.

**Melody: **E desculpa-me pelo que aconteceu ontem. **– disse a Melody e as duas abraçaram-se.**

**Anna: **Querida, volta para casa. Sei que gostas daquele rapaz, mas podes vê-lo quando quiseres. Já agora, a outra rapariga, deu-me uma dentada tão grande que tive de ir tomar a vacina contra o tétano!

**Melody: **O.O

Passaram-se vinte minutos e a Melody saiu da sala. Os seus irmãos olharam-na, ansiosos.

**Josh:** Então?

**Melody:** Eu e a mãe conversámos... e pedimos desculpa uma à outra.

**Luke:** Quer dizer que fizeram as pazes?

**Melody:** Sim. Finalmente entendemo-nos. Vou voltar a viver aqui. Agora tenho de ir para casa do Sky e da Ruby, para os avisar e ir buscar as minhas coisas.

**Luke:** Nós ficamos à espera que voltes.

**Melody:** Ah, só uma coisa Luke. A Ruby ficou muito impressionada contigo. - **e dizendo isto, foi-se embora.**

O Luke ficou um pouco atordoado com o que a irmã lhe tinha dito mas depois decidiu não ligar.

**Terceiro capítulo terminado. Venha o próximo. Espero que estejam a gostar.**


	4. Ruth e Arthur

**Capítulo 4: Ruth e Arthur**

Passado algum tempo, Melody chegou a casa do Sky e da Ruby. A Ruby já tinha voltado do supermercado.

**Ruby:** Então como é que foi? Discutiram? Andaram à porrada? Ela insultou-te outra vez?

**  
Melody e Sky:** ¬¬X

**Melody:** Nós fizemos as pazes.

**Ruby:** A sério? Que bom! Fico muito contente. **– disse a Ruby, feliz. – **Assim já não vou ter de bater nela outra vez.

**Sky:** Isso quer dizer que... vais voltar para casa? - **perguntou o Sky, meio triste.**

**Melody:** Sim...

A Ruby saiu dali, deixando os dois a sós.

**Sky:** Quando é que tu voltas para casa?

**Melody:** Volto amanhã.

O Sky ficou ainda mais triste.

**Melody:** Mas podes visitar-me quando quiseres!

**Sky:** A Sério?

**Melody:** Claro!

O Sky pereceu mais feliz.

No dia seguinte, no meio de muitas lágrimas, a Melody voltou para casa. Passaram-se dois dias. O Sky já estava a ficar com saudades da Melody.

**Sky:** Tenho saudades da Melody.

**Ruby:** Porque é que não vamos visitá-la?

**Sky:** Também queres ir?

**Ruby:** Claro. A Melody também é minha amiga. - **disse a Ruby e pensou:** E deve estar lá o irmão mais velho dela... ai ai...

E assim, os dois foram visitar a Melody. Bateram à porta da casa da Melody e o Luke foi abrir. A Ruby ficou toda contente.

**Luke:** Oh, olá. Devem ter vindo visitar a Melody. Entrem.

Eles entraram e o Luke levou-os à sala. A Melody apareceu pouco depois e os quatro tiveram uma conversa animada. Passado um tempo, o Luke disse que ia fazer o lanche e a Ruby ofereceu-se para o ajudar. Só que, na cozinha, no meio da confusão, o Luke tropeçou e foi cair mesmo em cima da Ruby. Com a perda de equilíbrio, acabou por lhe dar uma valente cabeçada.

**Luke:** Ai, desculpa. **– disse ele, agarrando-se à sua cabeça.**

**Ruby:** Não te preocupes, eu estou bem. - **disse ele, também agarrada à cabeça.** - E tu, estás bem?

**Luke:** Sim, estou.

**Ruby:** Ainda bem )

**Entretanto, na sala...**

**Sky:** Eles estão a demorar muito, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Melody:** Não sei... **– disse a Melody, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Sky:** Eu vou lá ver.

**Melody:** Não, deixa-os estar. De certeza que estão bem.

**De volta à cozinha... **

A Ruby e o Luke estavam a acabar de fazer o lanche, quando o Luke disse uma coisa à Ruby.

**Luke:** Ruby, a Melody disse-me que tu tinhas ficado muito impressionada comigo. O que é que ela quis dizer com isso?

A Ruby corou até à raiz dos cabelos.

**Ruby:** B-bem... a verdade é que... que eu estou apaixonada por ti.

O Luke ficou a olhar para ela, intensamente. A Ruby apressou-se a pegar numa bandeja com comida e saiu da cozinha a correr.

**Luke:** Ela... gosta de mim... **– disse ele, ainda confuso.**

O lanche decorreu quase normalmente. A Ruby permanecia quase sempre calada e não encarava o Luke.

**Melody:** Ah Sky, ainda não te mostrei o meu quarto. Anda ver.

A Melody levou o Sky consigo, deixando o Luke e a Ruby sozinhos na sala. A Ruby levantou-se, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali, mas o Luke parou-a.

**Luke:** Ruby, não precisas de estar envergonhada. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Eu não posso dizer que estou apaixonado por ti mas... és especial.

Nesse momento, o coração da Ruby começou a bater mais depressa.

**Luke:** Acho que temos de nos ir conhecendo melhor, aos poucos, compreendes? Então e se fossemos amanhã ao cinema?

**Ruby:** Claro! Eu adorava ir contigo.

**Luke:** Então é só combinarmos. **- disse o Luke, sorrindo.**

**Entretanto, no quarto da Melody...**

**Sky:** Tens um quarto muito bonito Melody. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Melody:** Sim, claro, lindíssimo. - **disse ela, com ironia.** - De certeza que estás a dizer isso só para me agradar.

**Sky:** Não, a sério, é muito bonito.

**Melody:** Sim ¬¬

**Sky:** Ok, eu admito, só disse isto para te agradar. - **disse ele, rendido.**

**Melody:** A sério? - **perguntou um pouco corada. -** Porquê?

O Sky ficou sem saber o que dizer.

**Sky:** Porque... porque... porque… eu... eu... eu sou teu amigo, não sou? - **perguntou o Sky, engasgando-se com as próprias palavras.**

**Melody:** Ah... claro.. - **respondeu ela, ficando envergonhada.**

Enquanto isso, o Luke e a Ruby tentavam escolher um filme para passarem o tempo. Por fim, o Luke decidiu que iam ver um filme de terror. O Sky e a Melody juntaram-se a eles e, mais tarde, o irmão mais novo da Melody, Josh, também apareceu e todos ficaram a ver o filme juntos.

A Ruby tremia de medo e, quando aparecia uma cena muito horripilante, gritava e agarrava-se ao Luke. O Sky e a Melody olhavam para ela com cara de ¬¬X

No dia seguinte, a Ruby foi ao cinema com o Luke.

**Ruby: **Então, que filme vamos ver?

**Luke: **Decide tu.

**Ruby: **Então vamos ver um filme romântico. **– disse ela, agarrando-se ao braço do Luke.**

Enquanto isso, o Sky ficou em casa, a pensar na vida, até que tocou o telefone.

**Sky:** Estou? Ah mãe, és tu. Sim, está tudo bem.

Os pais do Sky, que como já se tinha dito, estão a viajar, nem sempre podiam falar com os filhos, mas hoje os pais do Sky iam surpreender o filho. A mãe do Sky, Ruth, era uma mulher pequena, mas energética. O pai do Sky, Arthur, era um homem alto, com um grande bigode e muito decidido e curioso.

**Sky:** O quê?! O pai arranjou outro emprego? Onde? Não pode ser! Isso é muito longe! Mudar de casa? Mas eu não quero mudar de casa!

Depois de uma longa conversa, a mãe do Sky não lhe deu hipótese. O pai dele tinha arranjado emprego noutro lado, longe dali e eles iriam mudar-se. O Sky pousou o telefone, abatido. Não queria deixar aquela casa, deixar aquele bairro... e deixar a Melody para trás.

O Sky não sabia o que fazer. Havia ficado mesmo muito abalado com a notícia. Tentara ligar para a Ruby mas esta tinha o telemóvel desligado por isso resolvera avisá-la quando chegasse a casa. Mas se ela não sabia, não podia ajudá-lo a arranjar uma solução. Decidiu então parar de se lamentar e ir ter com a Melody.

**Já em casa da Melody...**

**Melody:** Então, o que é que me querias dizer?

**Sky:** Melody eu... eu não quero perder a tua amizade, eu não quero perder-te! **– disse ele, segurando as mãos da Melody.**

**Melody:** Mas que raio é que estás para aí a dizer? É claro que não me vais perder!

**Sky:** Vou sim óò

**Melody:** Queres contar-me o que se passa? **– pediu a Melody.**

**Sky:** O meu pai arranjou um emprego muito longe daqui e nós vamos mudar de casa. - **revelou o Sky, olhando para o chão.**

**Melody:** O quê? – **a Melody não queria acreditar, nesse momento sentia-se como se o mundo fosse desabar à sua volta.** - Não pode... ser...

O Sky voltou para casa. A Melody deitou-se em cima da sua cama, a chorar. A mãe da Melody entrou silenciosamente no quarto.

**Anna: **O que se passa filha?

**Melody: **Mãe. **– disse ela, agarrando-se à Anna. – **O Sky vai mudar de casa.

**Anna: **Para muito longe?

**Melody: **Sim.

**Anna: **Querida, tens de aceitar as coisas como elas são. Mas, talvez até aconteça alguma coisa e o Sky fique.

**Melody: **Que coisa?

**Anna: **Não sei querida. **– disse a Anna, encolhendo os ombros. – **Mas, se nada acontecer, podem sempre telefonar, escrever uma carta ou mesmo visitar-se.

Algum tempo depois, a Ruby voltou a sua casa e foi à procura do Sky. Ele estava no seu quarto.

**Ruby:** Então maninho, tudo bem? Eh, porque é que estás com essa cara? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Sky:** Nós vamos mudar de casa...

**Ruby:** Não vamos nada. - **disse a Ruby, sem perceber.**

**Sky:** Vamos sim. A mãe telefonou. O pai arranjou um emprego longe daqui e vamos ter de nos mudar.

**Ruby:** Não pode ser! Estás a brincar, não estás? Tens de estar! - **disse ela, desesperada.**

**Sky:** Não Ruby, não estou a brincar.

A Ruby deixou-se cair em cima da cama do Sky. Algumas lágrimas corriam-lhe pelas faces.

**Ruby:** Porque é que temos de nos mudar agora... assim vou separar-me do Luke... e conhecemo-nos há tão pouco tempo...

**Sky:** E vamos deixar de ver a Melody também...

**Ruby:** Pois é... estás triste com isso?

**Sky:** Sim... a Melody é minha amiga... **– disse o Sky, triste.**

**Ruby:** Só isso?

O Sky acabou por não responder pois foi interrompido pelo telefone, que tocou. Era apenas a prima deles, Karen, para saber as novidades.

No dia seguinte, à tarde, os dois irmãos estavam na sala, quando o telefone voltou a tocar e a Ruby foi atender.

**Ruby:** Está? O que foi mãe? O quê?! Sim, sim, estou a perceber. Ok, nós vamos já para aí. -** e desligou.**

**Sky:** O que aconteceu? - **perguntou ele, preocupado com a expressão que estava estampada na cara da irmã.**

**Ruby:** Era a mãe. Ela e o pai chegaram de viagem, mas o pai teve um enfarte e deu entrada no hospital.

**Sky:** Oh não… temos de ir já para lá!

**Enquanto isso, na casa da Melody…**

**Melody:** Estou com um mau pressentimento… - **disse ela.**

Depois de se ter acalmado um pouco, os seus irmãos perguntaram porquê, mas ela disse que não sabia.

**Melody:** O Sky vai mudar-se… - **ela recomeçou a chorar**. - Mas não é só isso, aconteceu alguma coisa… tenho a certeza!

Então eles resolveram ligar para casa do Sky e da Ruby, mas ninguém atendeu...

**Josh:** Ninguém atende.

**Melody:** Ai, eu sabia! Aconteceu alguma coisa...

Enquanto a Melody e o Josh pareciam preocupados por o Sky e a Ruby não atenderem, o Luke tinha-se sentado no sofá e estava muito pensativo. Se o Sky ia mudar-se, a Ruby também.

Ela tinha dito que gostava dele e, depois da saída deles, ele até começara a reparar mais nela, mas se ela se fosse embora...

**Josh:** Melody, tu não tens o número do telemóvel do Sky?

**Melody:** É isso! Vou ligar-lhe para o telemóvel.

Enquanto isso, no hospital, o Sky, a Ruby e a mãe deles, a Ruth, esperavam que os médicos dessem noticias sobre o pai deles. O telemóvel tocou e o Sky atendeu, explicando toda a situação. Entretanto, apareceu o médico.

**Sky:** Depois falamos Melody. Obrigado por teres telefonado. - **disse o Sky, antes de desligar e olhar ansiosamente para o médico. **

**Ruth**: Diga-me doutor, como está o meu marido?

**Enquanto isso na casa da Melody...**

**Melody:** Ele desligou! O que é que nós fazemos agora?

Mal ela acabou de falar, o telefone tocou...

**Melody:** Estou? O quê? Não, não é da padaria minha senhora! Deve ter sido um engano! Sim minha senhora, tenho a certeza. Sim, adeus! - **e desligou** - Que mulher chata u.ú

**Enquanto isso, no hospital...**

**Ruth:** Então doutor, diga-me, já estou desesperada!

O médico, de nome Augusto, olhou para os três e depois acabou por pôr o olhar na dona Ruth.

**Doutor Augusto:** Lamento informá-la, mas o seu marido não resistiu.

**Ruth:** N-não resistiu? Você quer dizer que...

**Doutor Augusto:** Sim, morreu, finou-se, bateu as botas, foi desta para melhor, foi para os anjinhos...

**Ruby:** Já percebemos! - **gritou ela e o médico afastou-se.**

Os três abraçaram-se e começaram a chorar.

Dois dias depois deu-se o funeral. A Melody e os irmãos foram ao funeral, dar apoio à família do Sky. Passaram-se algumas semanas. O lado bom foi que eles processaram o médico por ele ter gozado com a morte do pai do Sky e da Ruby e receberam uma boa quantia de dinheiro. Outra parte boa é que eles já não se iam mudar.

**Na casa da Melody... **

**Melody:** Vou visitar o Sky. Temos tido pouco tempo para conversar.

**Luke:** Eu vou contigo e aproveito para visitar a Ruby.

Já à porta da casa do Sky, a Melody tocou à campainha e a Ruth foi abrir a porta. Ela estava toda vestida de preto.

**Ruth:** Ah, olá Melody e Luke, ainda bem que chegaram. Os meus filhos estão a precisar de alguém que lhes levante o ânimo. **-** **disse ela, com uma voz triste. -** Bem, eu vou ao supermercado. Fiquem à vontade.

**Luke e Melody:** Obrigado. - **disseram eles, também de forma triste.**

Depois de terem entrado, encontraram o Sky e a Ruby na cozinha. O Sky estava sentado à mesa com uma tigela de cereais à frente, fazendo girar uma colher lá dentro, com uma cara muito desanimada. Já a Ruby estava apoiada no balcão, olhando paralisada para a janela que estava em frente.

**Luke:** Como estão, pessoal? - **perguntou ele, sério.**

**Ruby:** Luke! - **foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de correr para abraçá-lo e de começar a chorar.**

Mais tarde, quando a Melody e o Luke regressaram a casa, iam um pouco deprimidos.

**Melody:** Devíamos era tê-los animado, mas parece que não resultou.

**Luke:** Se ao menos arranjasse-mos maneira de os animar...

**Melody:** Hum... e se fizéssemos uma viagem? Tipo, saímos de fim-de-semana e íamos passear.

**Luke:** É boa ideia, mas não sei se eles vão querer...

**Melody:** Telefonamos e ficamos logo a saber.

Depois de um telefonema que durou alguns minutos, eles conseguiram convencer a Ruby e o Sky.

**Melody:** E até onde é que nós vamos passear?

**Luke:** Não muito longe daqui, há uma pousada na montanha. Podíamos ficar lá o fim-de-semana e aproveitávamos para explorar a montanha.

**Melody:** Boa ideia!

**A história já vai a meio. Como a história foi escrita por várias pessoas, tivemos algumas ideias contraditórias. Como dá para ver neste capítulo, numa parte há o conflito da Ruby e do Sky terem de mudar de casa, mas logo depois, o pai do Sky morre e eles acabam por não se mudar. Isto porque foi escrito por duas pessoas diferentes. A primeira pessoa pôs o problema deles mudarem de casa e a segunda pessoa arranjou uma solução, matando o pai do Sky. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	5. A Pousada na Montanha

**Capítulo 5: A Pousada na Montanha**

No fim-de-semana foram para a tal pousada na montanha. A Ruby e o Sky continuavam muito tristes e durante a viagem não disseram uma única palavra, apesar das tentativas da Melody, do Luke e do Josh (que se colou a eles à última da hora) para que eles dissessem alguma coisa.

Depois de uma hora de viagem, chegaram à montanha e logo avistaram a pousada. O Luke estacionou o carro no parque e depois de terem posto as malas dentro dos respectivos quartos, Melody, Sky, Ruby, Josh e Luke foram dar uma volta pela montanha.

Não foi preciso andarem muito para encontrarem duas caras conhecidas. Na montanha estavam também o Tom e a Sarah.

**Tom:** Olá. Há quanto tempo.

**Sarah: **Sky, Ruby, soube da morte do vosso pai e lamento muito. **– disse ela, baixando os olhos. – **Não fui ao funeral porque, nessa altura estava na casa da minha tia.

**Ruby: **N-não há problema.

**Tom: **Mas vieram aproveitar o fim-de-semana, foi?

**Luke: **Sim. Para nos animarmos um pouco. **– respondeu o Luke.**

O Sky fez as respectivas apresentações, pois a Sarah e o Tom não conheciam o Luke e o Josh e vice-versa.

**Tom: **Então estão a passear. Nós também.

**Sarah: **Podemos acompanhar-vos? Acho que seria mais divertido se fossemos em grupo.

A Melody estava prestes a responder que não, mas acabou por ceder e o Tom e a Sarah juntaram-se ao grupo. Eles estavam a andar, quando a Ruby viu alguma coisa a mexer-se atrás de uma pedra...

**Ruby:** O que era aquilo?

**Luke:** Vamos ver.

**Melody:** Ah não! Pode ser alguma coisa perigosa, tipo um lobo ou um urso ou o pé grande, sei lá!

**Josh:** Que estupidez Melody! Esse pé grande não existe! É só uma lenda para assustar criancinhas! **– disse o Josh, aborrecido.**

**Melody:** Mas...

**Sarah: **Eu também tenho medo.

**Sky:** Eu vou.

Deixando a Melody e a Sarah para trás, os outros foram espreitar para detrás da pedra. Os cinco aproximaram-se e olharam para detrás da pedra, que era grande, e viram que estava ali um urso bebé.

**Ruby: **Venham cá meninas. Está aqui um urso bebé! **– gritou a Ruby.**

A Sarah e a Melody apressaram-se a correr até lá.

**Sarah e Melody:** Oh, que querido! **– disseram as duas em coro, ao avistarem o pequeno urso.**

**Sky:** Mas...

**Luke:** Se o urso bebé está aqui...

**Josh:** A mãe dele…

**Tom:** Não deve estar longe...

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um rugido enorme e eles viraram-se para descobrirem que a mãe urso estava mesmo atrás deles e com uma cara feroz.

**Todos:** Ah! Fujam!

Quando eles chegaram à pousada, estavam vermelhos, suados e cansadíssimos. Uma hora mais tarde, depois de terem mudado de roupas e tomado um banho, os sete reuniram-se na sala de convívio da pousada.

**Melody:** Bolas, que medo que eu tive.

**Sarah: **Quase que fiz chichi pelas pernas abaixo.

**Os outros: **O-O

**Ruby:** Acho que agora devíamos tentar fazer outra coisa. Que tal irmos fazer esqui?

**Os outros:** Sim!

Depois de terem alugado o equipamento, os nossos amigos foram para a pista de esqui.

**Ruby:** Hum... pessoal? Algum de vocês me quer ensinar como se anda nesta coisa? É que eu nunca fiz esqui na vida!

**Luke:** Não te preocupes, é muito fácil! Eu ensino-te.

**Ruby:** Obrigada! - **agradeceu ela, com um sorriso.**

**Sky:** Esta minha irmã… u.u

**Sarah: **Tom, ajuda-me! É que daqui a bocado em vez de esqui, estou é a fazer sku. **– disse ela, perdendo o equilíbrio.**

**Tom: **¬¬ Ai a minha vida. Anda cá, eu ajudo-te. **– disse ele, mas tropeçou, embateu na Sarah e foram os dois a rebolar pela montanha abaixo. Ninguém notou muito a falta deles.**

**Melody:** Tu sabes fazer esqui Sky?

**Josh:** Hauhauahauahuahauahau

**Sky e Melody:** O.O' o que foi?

**Josh:** Nada de mais, apenas achei engraçado teres dito "esqui Sky" hauahauahauahua

**Sky e Melody:** ¬¬'

**Sky:** Mas respondendo à tua pergunta, sim, sei fazer esqui. Aprendi quando fiz uma viagem com os meus colegas de turma há dois anos.

**Melody:** Ok, então... que tal fazermos uma corrida?

**Sky:** É para já!

Então os dois saíram dali disparados deixando o Josh ainda a rir. Só depois é que ele parou.

**Josh: **Ei! E quem é que me ensina a mim?

O Sky e a Melody estavam a esquiar rapidamente, cada um deles tentando ser o mais rápido. A Melody conseguiu passar à frente do Sky e ele aumentou a velocidade. As outras pessoas tinham ficado para trás.

Tinham entrado agora numa área com muita neve e pinheiros. Podiam ter parado, mas eles queriam ver quem era o melhor e por isso continuaram, desviando-se dos pinheiros.

O Sky apanhou a Melody e os dois iam a esquiar lado a lado quando saltaram por cima de uma moita e, de repente, tinham um precipício à frente deles.

Sem conseguirem parar, caíram no precipício e só pararam cá em baixo, caindo num monte de neve. Eles ficaram gelados, mas estavam vivos e sem grandes arranhões.

**Melody:** Oh não...

**Sky:** Hum, não podemos subir por aqui. Temos de ir dar a volta. **– disse o Sky, analisando a situação.**

**Melody:** Isso vai levar imenso tempo.

Nesse momento, para piorar a situação, começou uma tempestade de neve.

**Melody:** Boa, agora é que nunca mais vamos conseguir voltar! - **disse ela, tentando proteger-se da tempestade.**

**Sky:** Tem calma, havemos de arranjar uma solução.

Eles andaram um pouco até que o Sky avistou uma pequena gruta.

**Sky:** Olha, acho que nos podemos abrigar ali até que a tempestade passe.

**Entretanto, na pista de esqui…**

**Ruby:** Já procurámos por todo o lado e nem sinal deles. Achas que lhes aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Luke:** Espero que não.

**Josh: **Temos de ir para dentro da pousada. Está a começar uma tempestade de neve. **– disse o Josh.**

**Sarah: **Bom, o Sky e a Melody devem estar a voltar. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça. – **Vamos para dentro.

Os outros abanaram a cabeça e todos se dirigiram à pousada. Mesmo assim, a Ruby olhou para trás, preocupada.

Enquanto isso, na gruta, o Sky tentava acender uma fogueira para os dois tentarem aquecer-se.

**Sky:** Consegui! **– gritou ele, feliz por ter conseguido fazer a fogueira.**

**Melody:** Ainda estou a morrer de frio T.T

**Sky:** Toma, fica com o meu casaco. **– disse ele, despindo o casaco e entregando-o à Melody.**

A Melody ficou com muita vergonha, mas aceitou.

Passou algum tempo. A tempestade de neve parecia não querer parar. A Ruby e o Luke tinham alertado a polícia para o desaparecimento da Melody e do Sky mas, por causa da tempestade, havia pouco que se pudesse fazer.

**Ruby: **Ai, estou tão preocupada. Espero que eles estejam bem.

**Sarah: **Também espero que sim. É que, se eles morrem, vou ter de comprar roupas pretas para o funeral e estou sem dinheiro.

**Os outros: **¬¬X

**Tom: **Sarah, tem cuidado com o que dizes querida. Olha que eles podem levar a mal. **– disse o Tom, abanando a cabeça.**

**Sarah: **Pronto, pronto. Não quis ofender, ok? Mas… é que até para vocês ia ser complicado. Hoje em dia, os funerais estão caríssimos!

**Os outros (menos o Tom): **¬¬X Cala-te Sarah!

Enquanto isso, na pequena gruta, agora era o Sky que tremia de frio.

**Melody:** Sky, assim és tu que vais morrer de frio. **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Sky:** Oh, não te importes comigo.

**Melody:** Vem para ao pé de mim.

O Sky abanou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado da Melody. Ela aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o. Assim ficavam os dois quentes. O Sky olhou para a Melody e ela corou bastante.

**Melody:** Está melhor assim?

**Sky:** S-sim... **– respondeu ele, também bastante corado.**

**Melody:** Ainda bem.

A Melody abraçou-o com força, o Sky virou-se para ela e, no momento seguinte, a Melody beijou o Sky.

O Sky não acreditou no que ela tinha acabado de fazer mas nem por isso a afastou. Ao mesmo tempo, Melody não acreditava no que ela própria tinha acabado de fazer e, por isso afastou-se.

**Melody:** Desculpa. Eu não devia ter-te beijado mas... não consegui conter-me. - **desculpou-se, muito vermelha, baixando a cabeça para não ter de encará-lo.**

O Sky levantou-lhe a cabeça e olhou-a nos olhos

Sky: Não tens que pedir desculpas. - **dito isto os dois beijaram-se de novo.**

**Enquanto, isso na pousada…**

**Luke:** Ok, eu vou procurá-los!

**Ruby:** Estás maluco Luke? Não podes sair assim com esta tempestade! Nem a polícia pode fazer nada, quanto mais tu! **– disse a Ruby, preocupada.**

**Josh:** Ela tem razão, ainda te acabas por perder e assim vamos ter que nos preocupar em encontrar mais uma pessoa!

**Sarah: **Ou então transformas-te num cubo de gelo humano.

**Ruby, Luke e Josh: **¬¬X

**Luke:** Vocês são uns chatos...

**Tom:** Temos de ter calma e pensar.

**Luke:** Mas, a esta hora, eles podem estar para aí congelados, num canto qualquer...

**Sarah: **Pois, eu ia sugerir isso, mas vocês fizeram cá uma cara quando eu falei no cubo de gelo humano que preferi não dizer nada. **– disse a Sarah, cruzando os braços.**

**Josh:** Olhem, vamos mas é beber uma caneca de chocolate quente para pensarmos mais claramente nas coisas.

**Tom: **Sim, é uma boa ideia. Vou buscar chocolate quente para todos nós. **– disse o Tom, afastando-se.**

Na gruta, o Sky e a Melody entreolhavam-se, sorrindo levemente.

**Sky:** Pensei que gostava da minha vizinha, a Sarah, mas afinal... esse sentimento desapareceu. De quem eu gosto é de ti, Melody.

**Melody:** Eu também gosto muito de ti Sky. Desde o primeiro momento em que te vi...

**Sky:** Melody, perdemos demasiado tempo separados. Eu sei que esta não é a melhor situação para dizer isto, mas... aceitas namorar comigo?

**Melody:** É claro que sim! É tudo o que eu mais quero! **- exclamou ela, abraçando-o com muita força, o que fez com que ele sorrisse.**

Durante alguns minutos, os dois ficaram abraçados, olhando para fora da gruta, até que o Sky falou.

**Sky:** Olha, a tempestade está a passar.

**Melody:** Menos-mal, agora podemos voltar para a pousada. **– disse a Melody, aliviada.**

**Sky:** Sim, vamos.

A cada minuto que passava a Ruby, o Luke , o Josh, o Tom e até a Sarah, ficavam mais preocupados, até que...

**Ruby:** Olhem! São eles!** – gritou a Ruby, correndo para fora da pousada.**

Os outros seguiram-na. A Ruby correu para o Sky e abraçou-o. Depois, começou a chorar.

**Ruby: **Estúpido. Deixasteme preocupada. Pensei que nunca mais te via. **– disse ela, abraçando o irmão com toda a força. **

O Luke e o Josh estavam a falar com a Melody e ao que parecia, o Luke estava a ralhar com ela.

**Tom: **Mas o que importa é que vocês estão bem.

**Sky e Melody:** Nunca estivemos melhor.

Pela frase os dois deixaram bem claro o que tinha acontecido.

**Sarah: **Aha! A mim parece-me que o Sky e a Melody têm uma aura diferente!

**Luke: **Agora também vês as auras dos outros?

**Sarah: **Não, mas eles estão diferentes. **– disse a Sarah, abanando a cabeça. **

**Ruby:** É o que eu estou a pensar, não é? Finalmente! Mas nós queremos saber de tudo!

**Mais tarde... **

**Ruby:** Bem, finalmente que vocês começaram a namorar.

**Luke:** Eu sabia que a Melody andava muito sorridente ultimamente...

**Josh:** Bem, nem sempre. Quando o pai do Sky morreu, a Melody ficou triste e...

O Luke tapou-lhe a boca, pois as expressões da Ruby e do Sky tinham-se tornado mais sombrias.

**Luke:** Esqueçam, o Josh é parvo.

**Sarah: **Eu achei que o Josh disse a coisa certa.

Desta vez, o Tom lançou um olhar zangado à Sarah e ela calou-se.

**Melody:** Ah, Sky, que tal irmos construir um boneco de neve lá fora?

**Sky:** Ok.

Os dois saíram, de mãos dadas. Estava um clima óptimo para os namorados. O Sky lançou uma bola de neve fraca às costas da Melody.

**Melody:** Então queres guerra é? xDDD

**Sky:** Talvez.

Os dois começaram uma guerra de bolas de neve, até que caíram na neve.

**Melody:** Vamos fazer um anjo de neve? D

**Sky:** Claro. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

Os dois divertiram-se muito lá fora.

**Enquanto isso, lá dentro...**

**Josh:** Ai, aqui não se faz nada... estou a morrer de tédio! - **queixava-se o Josh enquanto bocejava.**

**Sarah: **Acho que vou ter com eles lá fora.

**Luke e Ruby:** NÃO!

**Sarah:** Porque não? õ.o

**Ruby:** Er... porque… é melhor eles ficarem ali sozinhos durante uns minutos.

**Josh: **Mas eu também quero ir lá para fora! **– disse o Josh, impaciente.**

**Ruby: **Josh, querido, não queres ir ali buscar-me uma água? Estou a morrer de sede.

**Josh:** E o que é que eu ganho com isso? ¬¬

**Luke:** Importas-te? - **perguntou o Luke, com cara de baza daqui já!**

**Josh:** Ok, já estou a ir.

E enquanto o Josh ia buscar água, a Sarah decidiu que ia mudar de cachecol e foi até ao seu quarto, arrastando o Tom com ela.

**Luke:** É bom que os dois estejam a namorar...quer dizer, a minha irmã e o Sky...

**Ruby:** É... Luke…

**Luke:** O que foi?

**Ruby:** Depois, eu também quero ir fazer um boneco de neve contigo.

**Luke:** Claro. **- disse o Luke, sorrindo. -** Ruby... tu sabes que, nestes últimos tempos, temos andado sempre juntos e eu comecei a gostar de ti.

**Ruby:** Luke... **- susurrou ela, abraçando o Luke.**

**Luke:** Quando voltarmos para casa, amanhã, podíamos passar o dia todo juntos.

**Ruby:** Claro!

Entretanto, apareceu o Josh, com um copo de água na mão.

**Josh:** Toma Ruby. Aqui está a tua água.

**Ruby:** Ah, obrigada, mas não tenho sede.

**Josh:** ¬¬X

**Ruby:** Desculpa. XP

**Josh:** Não faz mal, de qualquer das maneiras agora fiquei com sede. - **disse ele, bebendo a água.**

**Luke:** hahahahah... Ruby, vamos lá fora?

**Ruby:** Claro. Queres vir Josh?

**Josh:** Não, eu vou ficar aqui. Estou com frio.

**Ruby:** Ok.

Quando a Sarah e o Tom desceram para a entrada, viram o Luke e a Ruby a sair dali, de mãos dadas.

**Sarah: **Mas o que é que se passa? Agora toda a gente foi atingida pela seta do Cupido?

**Josh: **Parece que sim. Que chatice, não é?

**Tom: **Claro que não é. Eu e a Sarah também ficámos assim mal nos conhecemos, não foi meu docinho de coco?

**Sarah: **Foi sim, meu fofucho. **– disse ela, apertando as bochechas do Tom.**

**Josh: **¬¬ Acho que vou vomitar…

E o dia passou rapidamente. A Melody e o Sky tentaram fazer um anjo de neve, mas falharam redondamente, pois parecia mais um porco do que um anjo.

A Ruby e o Luke fizeram um boneco de neve tradicional e divertiram-se imenso. Mas depois estava na hora de voltar a casa. Eles prepararam as suas coisas para vir embora e tiveram de ouvir a Sarah falar sobre toda a sua roupa.

**Sarah: **Que pena que vocês vão regressar de carro e eu e o Tom vamos de comboio, não é?

**Os outros (menos o Tom): **¬¬ Sim, que pena…


	6. Karen e Josh ou Karen e Sky?

**Capítulo 6: Karen e Josh… ou Karen e Sky?**

Quando o Sky e a Ruby chegaram a casa, a mãe deles estava lá com a tia deles, a tia Amanda, irmã da Ruth.

**Ruth:** Oh, ainda bem que já voltaram. A vossa tia veio visitá-los.

**Amanda:** Olá meus queridos.

**Sky e Ruby:** Olá tia Amanda.

**Ruth:** A tia veio cá dizer que vai viajar em trabalho por duas semanas e por isso a vossa prima vai ficar aqui em casa.

**Sky:** Ah, a prima Karen vem passar um tempo connosco?

**Ruby:** Que bom! **– disse a Ruby, sorridente.**

**Sky:** Vou contar à Melody e quando a Karen chegar, saímos todos juntos! **- disse o Sky animado.**

**Ruby:** Óptima ideia!

A Karen tinha a mesma idade do Sky e da Melody. Ela era alta, tinha olhos azuis e cabelo loiro pela cintura.

No dia seguinte, quando a Melody e o Luke foram visitar o Sky e a Ruby, o Sky contou a novidade e todos ficaram felizes, apesar do Luke ficar um pouco preocupado.

Depois de um tempo, o Luke conseguiu arranjar um pretexto e puxou a Ruby, levando-a para a cozinha.

**Ruby:** O que foi Luke? Não me digas que queres namorar às escondidas. **– disse ela, sorrindo e ficando um pouco corada.**

**  
Luke:** Bom, não é isso. É que… há um problema…

**Ruby:** Qual? o.õ

**Luke:** A Melody é muito ciumenta! Pode acabar tudo entre os dois com esse ciúmes dela...

**Ruby:** Ciumenta? Nunca notei… ela até esteve perto da Sarah, que era a antiga paixão do Sky.

**Luke: **Bom, é que, além de eles ainda não namorarem nessa altura, a Sarah não queria nada com o Sky e… bom, com a morte do vosso pai, ela também não queria arranjar confusão…

**Ruby:** Ai, ai e eles demoraram tanto para ficarem juntos...

**Luke:** È o que fazemos agora?

**Ruby:** Acho que tenho uma ideia.

**Luke:** Qual é a ideia? **– perguntou o Luke, curioso.**

**Ruby:** Raciocina comigo. A Melody não vai ter ciúmes de alguém que namora com outra pessoa, certo?

**Luke:** Hum, acho que não. Ela só vai ter ciúmes de alguém que não namore.

**Ruby:** Pois. É só arranjarmos um namorado para a minha prima Karen e pronto. **– disse ela, sorrindo. - **Deixa tudo comigo.

Dois dias depois, a Karen apareceu, cheia de malas, com o seu cabelo loiro a esvoaçar e um enorme sorriso. Atirou-se logo para cima dos primos.

**Karen:** Olá priminhos! Estou super feliz por estar aqui. Ah Ruby, estás tão alta!

**Ruby:** Er... obrigada.

**Karen:** E tu Sky, estás lindo de morrer. Ah, se não fosses meu primo, não me escapavas!

**Sky:** O-O

**Karen:** Então, eu vou ficar no quarto da Ruby, não é? Onde é que está a minha tia? **– perguntou a Karen, que era muito despachada.**

**Ruby:** Ela está na sala.

A Karen foi a saltitar até à sala e, já lá, deu um grande abraço à tia.

**Karen:** Sorria tia! Eu estou aqui para animar a sua vida!

**Ruth: **Er… pois, que bom Karen.

**Karen:** Bom, vou desfazer as malas. Anda ajudar-me Sky. **– disse ela, arrastando o Sky consigo.**

E lá foram eles.

**Ruby:** Uh, ela está ainda mais hiperactiva.

**Ruth:** Pois é.

No dia seguinte, a Melody, o Luke e o Josh foram a casa do Sky e da Ruby, a pedido dos mesmos. A Sarah acabou por saber do encontro e ela e o Tom colaram-se à última da hora.

**Sky:** Olá, ainda bem que chegaram. - **disse dando um beijo à Melody.** - Entrem.

**Melody:** Então, onde está a vossa prima?

**Ruby:** Está a tomar banho. Bem, eu vou à cozinha preparar um lanche para nós.

**Luke:** Vou contigo. _-_ **disse ele, indo atrás dela**

**Sarah: **E não se demorem! É que eu estou com fome! **– gritou a Sarah.**

**Ruby e Luke: **¬¬X

Eles afastaram-se e entraram na cozinha.

**Luke: **Onde está a tua mãe?

**Ruby:** Ah, ela foi às compras, mas eu quero falar contigo sobre outra coisa.

**Luke:** O que é?

**Ruby:** Eu acho que já sei quem é que vai ser o namorado perfeito para a Karen!

**Luke:** Quem? **– perguntou ele, sem perceber a quem é que a Ruby se estava a referir.**

**Ruby:** O Josh!

**Luke:** O Josh? Mas ele é mais novo que ela, não é?

**Ruby:** Sim, mas isso é um pormenor sem importância.

**Luke:** Espera lá Ruby. Não podemos forçar ninguém a gostar de ninguém. Se o Josh se interessar pela Karen, tudo bem. Caso contrário, não fazemos nada. **– disse o Luke, determinado.**

**Ruby:** Mas foste tu que disseste que a Melody era muito ciumenta.

**Luke:** Sim, mas também temos de ver que a Melody gosta do Sky e tem de confiar nele, não é?

**Ruby:** Bom, tens razão. Se calhar até nos estamos a preocupar à toa.

**Luke: **Bom, não sei. Mas eles são meus irmãos e não posso estar a prejudicar o Josh para beneficiar a Melody. Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece.

Entretanto, a Karen tinha acabado de tomar banho e ia a sair da casa de banho no preciso momento em que o Sky, a Melody, a Sarah, o Tom e o Josh passavam por ali perto.

O Josh ficou a olhar para a Karen, só enrolada numa toalha. O Sky também olhou e a Melody ficou muito vermelha e aborrecida. A Sarah tapou os olhos do Tom.

**Sky:** Er... está é a minha prima Karen.

**Karen:** O-olá! - **disse ela, caminhando até eles.**

Só que ela desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima do Sky. A toalha soltou-se.

**  
Melody:** Sky! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Sky:** Melody, a culpa não foi minha... ela… - **tentou explicar-se, muito vermelho.**

**Melody:** Claro, eu sei muito bem o que estou a ver! E tu miúda, importas-te de sair de cima do MEU namorado? - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Karen:** C-claro. Mas alguém me podia dar a toalha? – **pediu ela, muito envergonhada.**

**Tom:** O que é que se passa? **– perguntou o Tom, ainda sem ver nada.**

**Sarah: **Cala-te Tom! Não podes ver destas coisas.

Depois da Karen se ter vestido foi ter à sala onde estavam os outros. A Melody parecia hiper mega chateada, o Sky estava ainda a tentar desculpar-se, o Josh parecia estar noutro planeta, o Tom parecia não perceber nada e a Sarah, a Ruby e o Luke estavam a comer pipocas enquanto assistiam a cena entre Sky e Melody.

**Luke:** Isto é melhor que o cinema. - **disse ele, metendo uma pipoca à boca.**

**Ruby:** Tens razão. – **concordou, fazendo o mesmo.**

**Sarah: **Isto vai dar barraca.

**Karen:** Olhem, desculpem ok? Eu não queria arranjar confusões entre vocês.

A Melody pensou em começar a gritar com ela, mas em vez disso...

**Melody:** Não te preocupes. Afinal vocês são primos!

**Os outros:** O.O

**Sky:** Acho que estou a namorar uma maluca... - **disse ele, baixinho.**

**Melody:** O quê?

**Sky:** Eu disse que é muito bom vocês estarem a entender-se. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Melody:** Pois ¬¬'

A Ruby e o Luke entreolharam-se e sorriram. Parecia que tudo estava a correr bem.

**Ruby:** Ahn...porque é que não vamos passear? – **sugeriu ela, antes que a situação piorasse.**

**Karen:** Óptima ideia! Há muito tempo que não passeio pela cidade.

E assim eles saíram. O Sky e a Melody iam à frente, depois o Luke e a Ruby, depois o Tom e a Sarah e por fim o Josh e a Karen iam atrás.

A meio do passeio, a Melody quis ir beber qualquer coisa e ela e o Sky entraram num café. A Ruby e a Sarah foram à casa de banho e o Luke decidiu que ia comer um bolo. O Tom também entrou no café. A Karen e o Josh ficaram os dois à porta do café.

**Josh:** Hum... Karen, tens namorado?

**Karen:** Ah, não, não tenho.

**Josh:** E... gostas de alguém?

**Karen:** Eu... sim, gosto.

O Josh ficou um pouco desanimado com a resposta. Como eles se conheciam há muito pouco tempo, de certeza que ele não era a pessoa de quem ela gostava.

**Josh:** E quem é?

**Karen:** Eu... não devia dizer isto... mas... bom, desde pequena que eu sou apaixonada pelo Sky. Eu sei que ele é meu primo, mas gosto mesmo dele.

**Josh:** Estou a ver... mas…

**Karen:** Sim, eu sei o que vais dizer. Ele agora namora com a Melody, a tua irmã.

**Josh:** Sim. E gostam muito um do outro. **– disse o Josh, abanando a cabeça em tom afirmativo.**

**Karen:** Eu sei e, apesar do Sky gostar da Melody, tenho sempre a esperança de que, um dia, ele repare realmente em mim. E vou lutar por isso.

**Josh:** Entendo a tua posição...

**Karen:** Josh... eu sei que a Melody é tua irmã mas...

**Josh:** Não te preocupes, eu não lhe conto nada. – **prometeu ele, vendo os outros a aproximarem-se da saída do café.**

**Karen:** Obrigada.

**Luke:** Então, onde vamos agora? **– perguntou ele, animado.**

**Ruby:** E que tal ao...

**Ruby, Melody, Karen e Sarah:** SHOPPING! :)

**Sky, Luke, Josh:** ¬¬

**Tom: **Se a minha queridinha quer ir ao shopping, eu vou.

**Sarah: **És um querido, meu torrão de açúcar.

**Ruby: **¬¬ Vamos mas é embora, antes que alguém se sinta mal disposto.

**Karen: **Eles são sempre assim? **– perguntou a Karen, baixinho, ao Luke.**

**Luke: **Sim. Vai-te habituando.

Os outros rapazes decidiram fazer a vontade às meninas e todos foram ao shopping. Mal chegaram lá, a Ruby avistou um colar que gostava e arrastou a Melody consigo. O Luke também entrou na loja. A Sarah ficou encantada com uma camisola na loja que ficava em frente e arrastou para lá o Tom.

**Karen:** Hum... eu preciso de comprar um biquíni novo... Sky, Josh, não se importam de ir comigo?

**Sky:** Er... não, não há problema.

A Karen, o Sky e o Josh entraram na mesma loja em que tinham entrado a Sarah e o Tom, mas a Karen não gostou de nenhum biquíni e foram ver outra loja, que ficava um pouco mais afastada. Uma empregada simpática veio atendê-los e mostrou alguns biquínis à Karen, que os foi experimentar.

**Sky:** Ela está a demorar imenso. A Melody e a Ruby já devem andar preocupadas, sem saberem onde estamos.

**Josh:** Não te preocupes. Se for preciso, elas telefonam-nos e nós dizemos onde estamos.

Nesse momento, a Karen saiu do gabinete onde tinha experimentado o biquíni e trazia vestido um biquíni cor-de-laranja.

**Karen:** Gostam?

**  
Sky e Josh:** Sim, fica-te bem. **– disseram eles, abanando a cabeça.**

**Karen:** Então vou levar este. Vou só ao gabinete tirá-lo. Eu não demoro.

A Karen voltou a entrar no pequeno gabinete para mudar de roupa e tentou tirar a parte de cima do biquíni, mas não conseguia.

**Karen:** Sky! Preciso de uma ajuda por favor!

O Sky, receoso, entrou no gabinete.

**Karen:** Podes ajudar-me a tirar a parte de cima do biquíni? É que eu não consigo tirá-la. É só desapertares a parte aí atrás.

E o Sky assim fez. No momento em que ele conseguia, finalmente, tirar a parte de cima do biquíni da Karen, a Melody, a Ruby e o Luke entraram naquela loja. Ia haver confusão.

**Josh:** Sky, sai daí, a Melody acabou de entrar na loja.

**Sky:** Ai meu Deus - **sussurrou ele, antes de sair dali.**

**Melody:** Olá! Sky, o que estás a fazer encostado às cortinas desse gabinete?

**Sky:** Quem? Eu? Nada, estava só a... estava a...a dizer às pessoas que este gabinete está ocupado! n.n' - **inventou ele, nervoso.**

**Melody:** Ok.

**Ruby:** E onde está a Karen?

**Josh:** Bem… um… dentro do gabinete. u.u

**Melody:** SKY! - **gritou ela, com os olhos em chamas e as orelhas a deitar fumo.**

**Sky:** N-não é nada do que tu estás a pensar amor! Eu só queria ajudar a Karen, os primos precisam de se ajudar, certo?

**Melody:** Hum… tudo bem… **- disse a Melody, ainda desconfiada.**

**Sky:** Olha Melody, eu sou o teu namorado, tu não confias em mim? - **perguntou ele, fazendo papel de vítima.**

**Melody:** Em ti eu confio, eu não confio é na tua prima maluca. u.u

**Karen:** O que é que tu disseste? **– perguntou a Karen, saindo do gabinete com o biquíni na mão.**

**Melody:** O que tu ouviste!

**Ruby:** Vai começar outra vez. u.u'

A Karen e a Melody encaravam-se, furiosas.

**Karen:** És uma parva!

**Melody:** E tu és uma estúpida!

**Karen:** Grrr... bom, eu vou-me embora. Obrigada por me teres ajudado a tirar a parte de cima do biquíni, Sky.

**Melody:** O quê!? Sky, tu tiraste-lhe a parte de cima do biquíni? **– perguntou a Melody, olhando furiosa para o Sky.**

**Sky:** Foi só porque ela não conseguia. - **disse o Sky, tentando explicar-se.**

**Melody:** Não acredito em ti! Está tudo acabado entre nós! - **disse a Melody, antes de sair da loja a correr, com lágrimas nos olhos. **

No caminho de saída, embateu contra a Sarah, que ia a entrar acompanhada com o Tom.

**Sarah: **Credo, mas o que é que se passou?

**Tom: **Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

**Sarah: **Coitadinha. Tem de ter cuidado para não ficar desidratada.

**E só resta um capítulo. Como irá terminar esta história?**


	7. Momentos Finais

**Capítulo 7: Momentos Finais**

Passaram-se algumas horas. Eram sete da noite. A noite já estava a cair sobre a cidade. Ameaçava chover a qualquer momento. A Melody vagueava pela cidade, desanimada, sem se preocupar com nada e sem destino nenhum.

Passaram dois minutos e começou a chover. Apesar de estar a ficar ensopada, a Melody continuou a caminhar. Algumas pessoas passavam por ela a correr, tentado chegar rapidamente aos seus destinos, para se livrarem da chuva. Outras tinham chapéus, mas nem se aproximaram da Melody.

Subitamente, um carro passou a grande velocidade, fazendo com que uma grande poça de água se elevasse e a água molhou a Melody, de si já ensopada. Como se não bastasse, a Melody tropeçou e caiu numa poça de água.

Aflita, desanimada e chorosa, a Melody deixou-se estar caída no chão, até que um chapéu-de-chuva foi posto sobre a sua cabeça. Ao olhar para cima, viu que uma pessoa que ela bem conhecia, segurava o chapéu.

**Melody:** L-luke... (Pensavam que era o Sky, não era?)

**Luke:** Anda maninha, vamos para casa. - **disse ele, levantando-a do chão e abraçando-a. Os dois foram caminhando para casa.**

Quando eles chegaram a casa, a mãe da Melody, a Anna, apareceu e obrigou a Melody a ir tomar um banho e mudar de roupa. O Josh chegou algum tempo depois, pois tinha ido também à procura da Melody.

Mais tarde, a Melody estava deitada na sua cama e o Luke entrou no quarto da Melody.

**Luke:** Já te sentes melhor? - **perguntou ele, sentando-se na beira da cama. **

**Melody:** O que é que achas? - **perguntou ela, ainda aborrecida.**

**Luke:** Melody, tu percebeste tudo mal.

**Melody:** O Sky estava a tirar uma parte do biquíni à Karen. Simples, não é? Não dá para eu me enganar.

**Luke:** Melody, isso foi só porque ela não conseguia. O Josh pode confirmar isso. Ele estava lá e disse que foi ela que chamou o Sky. **– disse o Luke, tentando esclarecer tudo de forma clara.**

**Melody:** Não quero saber. - **disse ela, zangada.** - Deixa-me sozinha.

**Luke:** Tudo bem. **- disse ele, levantando-se e indo até à porta.** - Mas olha que o Sky gosta mesmo de ti.

**Melody:** Não acredito nisso.

**Luke:** Ele passou a tarde toda à tua procura e, sabes uma coisa, ele saiu de casa, para não ter de ficar na mesma casa que a Karen.

**Melody:** E-ele fez isso? **– perguntou ela, com a voz trémula.**

**Luke:** Fez...

**Melody:** Estúpido... – **sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas depois voltou à sua expressão aborrecida.** - Devia era tê-la posto fora de casa, isso sim!

**Luke:** Sabes perfeitamente que a mãe dele não ia deixar.

**Melody:** Eu sei... e... onde é que ele está? - **perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Luke:** Pois... neste momento está ali na sala.

**Melody:** O quê? O.O

**Luke:** Isso mesmo, ele não tinha para onde ir, por isso eu trouxe-o para cá.

**Melody:** Como é que pudeste fazer uma coisa dessas sabendo o que aconteceu?

**Luke:** Eu fiz o que fiz exactamente por isso. E será que ele saindo da própria casa não é motivo para vocês dois, pelo menos, conversarem?

A Melody pensou um pouco e viu que Luke tinha razão, talvez ela devesse ter escutado o Sky logo no início.

**Melody:** Eu vou falar com ele.

**Luke:** Ah, até que enfim. **– disse o Luke, aliviado, sorrindo.**

**Melody:** Mas fica sabendo Luke, que não te perdoo por teres trazido o Sky até para cá, sabendo do que aconteceu.

**Luke:** Mas...

**Melody:** Ouve bem. Então o Sky sai de casa, o que parece fazer pensar que tem um acto nobre e tu trazes o Sky para aqui? Que raio de ideia! Se ele tivesse ido para outro lugar, qualquer um, eu teria ficado com pena dele, mas agora, ele está aqui. Aceitou logo vir contigo. Não fez sacrifício nenhum!

**Luke:** Se queres ver as coisas por esse prisma…

**Melody:** Eu vou falar com ele, mas é para o expulsar daqui para fora. Além de me trair, ainda vem para minha casa. Era só o que faltava!

A Melody saiu disparada do quarto. Quando entrou na sala, o Sky olhou para ela.

**Sky:** Melody...

**Melody:** Rua! Já daqui para fora!

Pegando no braço do Sky, levou-o até à porta e pô-lo lá fora. A seguir, pegou numa mala que ele tinha trazido e atirou-a para o meio da rua.

**Melody:** E não voltes!

A Melody fechou a porta com toda a força.

**Sky:** Não... Melody...

Das sombras da rua, surgiu a Karen.

**Karen:** Sky... não vale a pena. Vamos para casa.

A Melody tinha fechado a porta (com força a mais) e agora encontrava-se por detrás dos cortinados da sala a espiar o Sky, que ainda não se tinha ido embora.

**Melody:** Mas o que é que esta está aqui a fazer? É preciso ter lata! - **sussurrou para si.** - Se ao menos conseguisse ouvir o que estão a dizer... - **então a Melody abriu um bocadinho da janela, mas sem que eles percebessem.** - Agora sim.

**Lá fora...**

**Sky:** Karen, eu não vou para casa!

**Karen:** O quê? Mas... porquê?

**Sky:** Ouve, eu já percebi que tu andas a dar em cima de mim. E chega! Eu não aguento mais isto! Não vou ficar na mesma casa que tu!

**Karen:** Mas eu não fiz nada de mal, bolas! Eu não sou má. Não tentei roubar-te da Melody, pois não? Não fiz de propósito para vocês acabarem o namoro. Ela é que é precipitada e terminou tudo contigo. Não tenho culpa disso.

**Sky: **Eu sei, mas…

**Karen: **Mas nada! Eu não sou a má da fita! Eu não mereço que me tratem mal por a Melody não saber controlar os seus ciúmes. Eu amo-te Sky!

**Sky:** E eu amo a Melody! - **estas últimas palavras fizeram com que o coração da Melody disparasse e, sem ela própria se aperceber, saiu porta fora e foi ter com eles.**

**Sky:** Melody… **- murmurou ele.**

**Melody:** Sky... eu... desculpa! - **e atirou-se para os braços dele a chorar. Vendo aquela cena, a Karen foi-se embora.**

**Karen:** Eu desisto...

A Karen regressou a casa, desanimada. Começou a chover. O Sky e a Melody nem se preocuparam com isso, ficando encharcados.

**Sky:** Começou tudo com a chuva...

**Melody:** Pois foi...

A Melody e o Sky voltaram a casa e o Luke estava à espera deles.

**Luke:** Fizeram as pazes?

**Sky:** Sim.

**Melody:** Luke... eu... desculpa! - **pediu ela, abraçando-se ao irmão.**

A Melody estava a molhar as roupas do Luke também, mas ele não se importou e abraçou-a com força.

**Melody:** És o melhor irmão do mundo, Luke.

Quando a Karen chegou a casa, a Ruby veio falar com ela.

**Ruby:** Então?

**Karen:** O Sky e a Melody fizeram as pazes. **– disse a Karen, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Ruby:** A sério? Isso é óptimo!

**Karen (pensando):** Vou seguir com a minha vida em frente! O irmão mais novo da Melody, o Josh, até é bom rapaz...

No dia seguinte, a Karen marcou um encontro com o Josh.

**Josh:** Então Karen, o que queres?

**Karen:** Vou ser directa. Acho que devíamos namorar.

**Josh:** Namorar? Não, nem penses.

**Karen:** Mas porque não? Eu não sou bonita o suficiente? **– perguntou ela, que se achava muito bonita e não percebia a recusa do Josh.**

**Josh:** És mas... eu não posso namorar contigo.

**Karen:** Porquê?

**Josh:** Porque descobri a minha vocação. Vou ser padre!

**Karen:** OO' Padre? **– perguntou ela, perplexa.**

**Josh:** Isso mesmo.

**Karen:** Mas tu... só podes estar doido! E porque é que resolveste isso assim?

**Josh:** Ah não sei. Hoje acordei e decidi que quero ser padre. xD

**Karen:** ¬¬' E... quando é que estás a pensar levar isso a sério?

**Josh:** Não sei... mas não vai ser para já. **– disse o Josh, sorrindo.**

**Karen:** Então enquanto não começas com isso de seres padre podemos namorar?

**Josh:** Claro... que não. Então tu não estavas apaixonada pelo Sky? Os sentimentos não mudam de um dia para o outro.

**Karen:** Mas...

**Josh:** Tu não podes namorar com uma pessoa só por namorar. Tens de gostar dessa pessoa. **– disse o Josh, que parecia mostrar muito mais maturidade do que a Karen.**

**Karen:** Sim… tens razão...

No dia seguinte, a Melody quis encontrar-se com a Karen e o Sky.

**Melody: **Bom, antes de mais, Karen, sei que gostas do Sky, mas ele é o meu namorado.

**Karen: **Eu sei. A minha intenção nunca foi prejudicar o vosso namoro.

**Melody: **Eu… também fui muito precipitada e desculpa se te ofendi. **– disse a Melody, cabisbaixa. – **Mas espero que de agora em diante, nos possamos dar bem.

**Karen: **Também espero que sim.

**Melody: **E agora tu, Sky. Bom, para eu ter a certeza absoluta de que o nosso namoro é sério, quero que conheças o meu pai.

**Sky: **Eu… bem… claro… mas eu nunca o vi. Acho que nem me falaste muito dele.

**Melody: **Ele é camionista e passa muito tempo fora de casa. Já não o vejo há uns dois meses. Mas daqui a dois dias ele volta.

**Sky: **Bom, se tu queres que eu o conheça, tudo bem. **– disse o Sky, acenando afirmativamente.**

E assim, dois dias depois a família da Melody, o Sky e a Ruby estavam à espera da chegada do pai da Melody e respectivos irmãos (pai adoptivo da Melody e do Luke, mas ainda assim, pai). A Sarah, o Tom e a Karen tinham-se colado a eles e também estavam à espera.

**Sarah: **Bolas. O teu pai está a demorar uma eternidade, Melody. **– queixou-se a Sarah. – **Assim vou ficar com varizes.

**Tom: **Eu depois massajo-te as pernas amorzinho.

**Os outros: **¬¬

De repente, eles começaram a ouvir um grande barulho e pouco depois parou ali perto um camião. Saltou de lá um homem alto, de cabelo negro e olhos castanhos. Ele sorriu a todos. O nome do pai da Melody era Mark.

**Mark: **Olá. Não estava à espera de ver tantas pessoas à minha espera.

A Anna, mãe da Melody correu logo para o marido, abraçando-o com força. O Luke, a Melody e o Josh seguiram-na.

**Mark: **Bom. E quem são estes?

**Melody: **Aquele é o Sky, o meu namorado.

O Mark olhou para o Sky de alto a baixo.

**Mark: **Hum… parece-me bem. Rapaz, espero que trates bem a minha filha.

**Sky: **Claro que sim.

**Sarah: **Olhe senhor… bom, nem sei o seu nome. Senhor pai da Melody, eu sou a Sarah e este é o meu namorado Tom. Nós somos super amigos da Melody. **– disse a Sarah, apressadamente.**

**Melody: **¬¬X Pois, pois…

**Josh: **Aquela loirinha é prima do Sky. A Karen.

**Luke: **E a ruiva é a minha namorada, a Ruby.

**Ruby: **Prazer em conhecê-lo. **– disse ela, dando dois beijos ao pai da Melody. **

O Mark ficou contente por conhecer o Sky e a Ruby e ver que os filhos estavam felizes.

**Anna: **Querido, eles estão todos bem. Ah, só uma coisa. Não irrites a Ruby. É que ela pode tornar-se violenta…

Passou-se uma semana. O Mark teve de ir embora e tudo voltou ao normal. Nesse dia, a Melody estava na sua casa, à espera que o Sky chegasse, para eles irem ao cinema.

**Melody:** Bolas... ele nunca mais chega...

Passaram duas horas. A Melody estava a ficar super zangada. Ligou para a Ruby.

**Ruby:** Não, ele não está cá. Ele foi ter contigo.

**Melody:** Mas ele não apareceu.

Quando a Ruby desligou o telefone, estava muito preocupada. Nesse momento, um bilhete foi posto por debaixo da porta. Rapidamente, a Ruby abriu a porta, mas a pessoa que tinha ali deixado o bilhete, já não estava à vista.

A Ruby pegou no bilhete e leu-o. Ficou muito surpreendida e com medo.

**Ruby:** Mãe! Vem cá depressa! É um bilhete a pedir um resgate. O Sky foi raptado.

**Ruth: **O QUÊ? OO **– gritou ela, correndo pelo corredor afora, até chegar ao pé da Ruby.**

**Ruby:** Bem podes ficar com essa cara, mas é depois de eu te dizer quanto é que eles pedem de resgate.

**Ruth: **Quanto?

**Ruby:** 350000 euros.

**Ruth:** Só podem ser uns doidos para pedirem uma quantia dessas e por acharem que a vou pagar!

**Ruby:** O quê? Então vais deixar que eles matem o Sky? É que aqui diz que se não entregarmos o dinheiro dentro de dois dias, eles matam-no!

**Ruth:** Que seja! Não precisamos do teu irmão para nada!

**Ruby:** OO

**Ruth:** Estava a brincar. XD

**Ruby:** Não é altura para brincadeiras, mãe. **– disse a Ruby, cruzando os braços.**

**Ruth: **Ruby, eu preciso de te contar uma coisa. **– disse ela, com uma expressão séria.**

**Ruby: **Diz mãe.

**Ruth:** Sabes porque é que o teu irmão foi raptado?

**Ruby:** Claro que não.

**  
Ruth:** Bom... é que o teu pai era um agente secreto disfarçado. Ele não teve um ataque de coração, foi envenenado, pois sabia coisas sobre alguns bandidos e agora querem vingar-se, roubando-nos dinheiro. Ele ia deixar de ser agente e por isso é que ia arranjar um emprego normal noutra cidade e nos iríamos mudar. **– explicou a Ruth, com uma expressão grave e ao mesmo tempo, triste.**

**Ruby:** Mas eles já se vingaram, matando o pai.

**Minvera:** Mas eles querem mais vingança!

**Ruby:** Bolas, o meu pai era um agente secreto... e agora?

**Ruth:** Vou contactar com os serviços secretos para que nos ajudem a salvar o teu irmão.

Nesse momento a Karen entrou em casa.

**Karen: **Olá. Porque é que estão com essas caras?

E depois a Ruby contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido.

**Entretanto, em casa da Melody...**

**Melody:** Estou com o pressentimento que aconteceu alguma coisa.

**Luke:** Tem calma, de certeza que não aconteceu nada. Olha, porque não ligas ao Sky?

**Melody:** Já tentei, mas ele não atende. **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Luke:** Tenta outra vez.

**Melody:** Ok.

Enquanto, isso num armazém abandonado, dois homens vigiavam o Sky, que estava amarrado. Um homem era alto e magro, de nome Rex e o outro era gordo e baixote, de nome Ciro.

**Ciro:** Que barulho é este?

**Rex:** É um telemóvel a tocar, estúpido! **– gritou ele.**

**Ciro:** Outra vez? Acho melhor deixarmos o miúdo atender.

**Rex:** Estás doido?

**Sky:** Importam-se de me deixar atender? Eu prometo que não digo onde estamos!

**Ciro:** Viste? Ele não vai dizer nada! Toma lá miúdo. - **disse ele, desamarrando-lhe uma das mãos e entregando-lhe o telemóvel.**

**Rex:** ¬¬

**Sky:** Olá Melody!

**Ciro:** Quem é? **– perguntou o Ciro, ao Sky.**

**Sky:** A minha namorada.

**Ciro:** Oh, que querido. **– disse o Ciro, sorrindo.**

**Rex:** Estou farto disto!

**Melody (ao telefone):** Sky, onde estás?

O Rex tirou o telemóvel ao Sky e desligou-o.

**Rex:** Ciro, tu és um burro! O miúdo ia contar à namorada onde ele estava.

**Ciro:** Não ia nada. Pois não, miúdo?

**Sky:** Não, claro que não. **– respondeu o Sky, com uma expressão inocente estampada no rosto.**

**Rex:** Bom, agora vou comer. Fica de olho no miúdo.

O Rex saiu do barracão onde eles estavam.

Nesse momento a Melody, a Ruby, a Ruth, o Luke, o Josh e a Karen estavam todos juntos, na casa dos pais do Sky.

**Ruby:** Porque é que nunca mais temos notícias?

**Melody:** Tadinho do Sky... ele ligou, mas desligaram o telefone logo a seguir. **– disse ela, quase a chorar.**

**Ruth:** Calma! A polícia, com os dados que tirou, vai conseguir localizar a chamada.

**Karen:** Pobre Sky...

Nesse momento, o telefone da casa dos pais do Sky tocou e a Ruth foi atender.

**Ruth:** Sim. Descobriram onde ele está? Ainda bem. Onde? Sim, sei onde fica. Claro que não nos vamos intrometer no trabalho da polícia secreta. Obrigada.

A mãe dos nossos dois heróis desligou.

**Ruth:** Pessoal, eles já sabem onde está o Sky e não é muito longe daqui. Vamos já para lá!

**Luke:** Mas não disse que não nos íamos intrometer no trabalho da polícia?

**Ruth:** Ah, isso foi uma mentira para eles não nos tentarem impedir de ir lá. Vamos embora meninos!

E todos seguiram a Ruth até à rua. Quando iam a sair de casa, esbarraram na Sarah e no Tom.

**Sarah: **Onde é que vão com tanta pressa?

**Ruby: **Nós? B-bem… hum, vamos fazer compras. É que há uma promoção limitada e temos de ir depressa! **– mentiu ela.**

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e saíram dali todos a correr. A Sarah olhou para o Tom.

**Sarah: **Bolas, ao menos podiam ter-nos dito qual era a promoção.

**Tom: **Deixa lá meu doce de coco.

**Entretanto, no armazém abandonado...**

**Ciro:** Olha miúdo, desculpa lá o Rex, ele é um mal disposto.

**Sky:** Não faz mal. Já agora posso saber porque me raptaram? **– perguntou o Sky, que ainda não tinha percebido bem o que estava a acontecer e principalmente a razão.**

**Ciro:** Claro que sim. Nós raptámos-te por causa do teu pai.

O Ciro contou tudo ao Sky, que não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa depois se saber a verdade.

**Sky:** A sério? Meu... nunca pensei isso...

**Ciro:** Nem eu. Mas sabes miúdo, tu és fixe! Se fosse por mim, eu deixava-te ir, mas estão-me a pagar para te manter aqui, além disso, o Rex matava-me...

**Sky:** Eu compreendo. **– disse o Sky, abanando a cabeça. -** E tu também és fixe. XD

Entretanto, o grupo de salvadores tinha chegado ao armazém.

**Ruth:** Chegámos.

**Luke:** Acho que isto vai ser perigoso. Melody, tu ficas aqui.

**Melody: **O quê? Nem penses! O meu namorado está lá dentro e eu vou entrar.

**Ruby: **Entramos todos. Vamos lá. **– disse ela, dirigindo-se para dentro do armazém.**

O grupo entrou no armazém. O raptor Ciro virou-se, mas o Luke e o Josh imobilizaram-no.

**Sky:** Pessoal!

**Melody:** Viemos salvar-te Sky. - **disse ela, desamarrando as cordas que o prendiam.**

**Ruth:** Querido, ainda bem que te salvámos.

O Luke e o Josh usaram a corda que tinha prendido o Sky e prenderam o Ciro.

**Ciro:** Eu estou inocente!

**Sky:** Bom, é pena, tu até não és mau de todo, mas não estás inocente. Afinal de contas, és um dos raptores.

**Ruby:** Conversem menos, ok? Vamos mas é fugir daqui!

Quando eles se voltaram para saírem do armazém, depararam-se com o Rex e uma velha muito feia, com um cigarro na boca.

**Velha Feia:** Vocês não vão a lado nenhum!

**Sky:** Quem é esta? **– perguntou o Sky, que já estava farto de raptores e gente feia.**

**Ruth:** É a velha Feiolina Bombardas, a líder dos mal feitores.

**Feiolina:** Exactamente. E agora vamos dar cabo de vocês.

Nesse momento, o Rex tirou um revólver do bolso... Todos ficaram assustados e o Rex apertou o gatilho, mas a arma não disparou.

**Rex:** Está sem balas!

Todos caíram no chão estilo anime.

**Rex:** Mas esta aqui está carregada! **– disse ele, tirando outro revólver do bolso.**

O Rex estava a preparar-se para atirar, mas quando ele atirou, o Ciro rebolou na direcção dele e embateu em cheio nos pés do Rex. O Rex desequilibrou-se e a bala acabou por acertar no tecto. O Rex acabou por cair, bateu com a cabeça no chão e desmaiou, enquanto a Feiolina fugiu.

**Melody: **Boa!

**Sky: **Obrigado Ciro.

Os nossos heróis pensavam que estavam salvos. No momento seguinte, ouviram-se as sirenes da polícia. A Feiolina voltou a correr para o armazém e apanhou a arma do Rex.

**Feiolina:** Vocês arruinaram a minha vida! **– gritou ela, furiosa, parecendo ainda mais feia do que já era.**

**Ruth:** Foi bem feito!

**Feiolina:** Não se vão ficar a rir! – gritou a Feiolina.

Ela apontou a arma à Melody.

**Feiolina:** Diz adeus à tua vida, minha querida!

A Feiolina disparou. No momento seguinte, o Sky pôs-se à frente da Melody e a bala acertou nele. O Sky caiu no chão, ferido.

**Melody:** Não! Sky!

A polícia entrou de rompante no armazém e prendeu logo a Feiolina. O Rex e o Ciro também foram presos.

O Sky foi logo levado para o hospital. Depois de algum tempo a ser operado, o médico veio anunciar que tudo tinha corrido bem.

Mais tarde, quando o Sky já estava num quarto, a Melody foi visitá-lo.

**Melody:** Sky… tu ias morrendo para me salvar…

**Sky:** Eu daria a minha vida por ti.

A Melody corou imenso.

**Melody:** O médico disse que vais ficar bem.

**Sky:** Mas acho que vou precisar de muitos mimos. Está disposta a estar sempre presente para mos dar?

**Melody:** Claro Sky. Sempre.

E os dois beijaram-se.

**Fim!**

**Os destinos das personagens:**

**Sky Wallace e Melody Barklight:** O Sky recuperou, com a ajuda da Melody e agora os dois estão felizes e a namorar. A Melody deixou de ser tão ciumenta e por isso, o casal não podia estar mais feliz.

**Ruby Wallace e Luke Barklight:** Mais um casal feliz. Agora ambos foram para a universidade e partilham a mesma casa. A Ruby está a estudar para ser jornalista e o Luke quer ser médico.

**Sarah Snowlake e Tom Marshton:** A Sarah e o Tom continuam a namorar e estão felizes. Também continuam a chamar nomes doces um ao outro, o que irrita um pouco as outras pessoas.

**Josh Barklight**: Continua a querer ser tudo e mais alguma coisa. Agora diz que quer ser astronauta, o que não deixa a mãe dele muito feliz.

**Ruth Wallace:** A mãe do Sky e da Ruby continua a viver a sua vida normal, sempre com saudades do marido, mas sempre preocupada com os filhos.

**Anna Barklight:** A mãe da Melody e irmãos, continua a ser um pouco brusca no que diz, mas tem bom coração. Agora está a ajudar os pobres numa instituição de caridade.

**Mark Barklight: **O pai da Melody e irmãos continua a ser camionista, mas agora vem mais vezes a casa, para ver se está tudo bem e ajudar a mulher na instituição de caridade.

**Rex Rowland, Feiolina Bombarda e Ciro Carstairs:** Os três foram presos e condenados a vários anos de prisão. Apesar disso, o Ciro foi condenado a menos tempo de prisão, com base nos testemunhos do Sky e dos outros.

**Doutor Augusto Ramiro:** O médico que foi processado por ter gozado com a morte do pai do Sky e da Ruby continua a trabalhar, mas está muito mais pobre.

**Karen Mozart e tia Amanda Mozart:** A Karen acabou por voltar para casa depois das duas semanas. A tia Amanda, mãe da Karen, arranjou um emprego em Londres e as duas foram para lá viver. A Karen decidiu que quer ser estilista e esqueceu o Sky.

**Arthur Wallace:** O pai do Sky e da Melody morreu e agora está no céu.

**Diferenças entre a história original (escrita no fotolog) e esta adaptação:**

**1.** Na história original as personagens não tinham muitas descrições físicas, os pais dos protagonistas não tinham os seus nomes revelados, sendo referidos como "pai do Sky ou mãe da Melody" e não era revelado o sobrenome das personagens, excepto o sobrenome da Feiolina. A tia Amanda tinha o nome de tia Jurema, mas eu decidi mudar.

**2. **Na história original, o pai da Melody não aparecia, nem sequer era mencionado.

**3. **Nesta versão, o Tom e a Sarah aparecem muito mais e têm personalidades um pouco diferentes. Na história original apareciam apenas até se conhecerem, apaixonavam-se um pelo outro e nunca mais apareciam na história.

**4. **Nesta versão, a Karen está mais humana (pelo menos penso que sim) e é bem demarcado que ela não é uma vilã e que não fez de propósito para separar o Sky da Melody. A Anna, mãe da Melody, também está mais boazinha do que na história original.

**5. **Nesta versão há novas falas, novos pormenores e algumas partes que não faziam muito sentido foram retiradas e outras partes substituíram-nas.


End file.
